


【朱白】边南

by sususususu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 边南战败，白宇被迫来到了华周国，留在了皇帝朱一龙的身边。#那一天小白菜终于想起了抢娶仙子姐姐的往事#





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 生子。

「于万人之中现明光，坐尸山血海观棠花。」

1

遮天蔽日的烽烟消散大半，乌云间白昼昏昏倦倦。

这场旷世持久的战事终于到尾声。边南国国都的城门伤痕累累地大敞，城墙角上金色的飞龙旗迎风招展。李瑾因南方瘴气和湿热不痛快的身体，总算能稍稍松乏，却又在路过尸横遍野的王都大道时免不了被浓重的血腥味熏得头疼欲裂。

边南国久远之前就是华周的属国。

李瑾做梦也没想过，有一天华周国要挥兵南下，剑指棠棣城。

战无不胜的飞龙铁骑踏碎了边南国王的美好梦境，也踏碎了他十几年来建立起来浮着华美表象的国都。他和他的亲眷被囚禁在深宫里，听着殿门外的嘶吼惶惶不安整宿，才在第二日的夕阳余晖里重见天日。

他仿佛一夜之间就垂垂老矣，被头发凌乱的王后搀扶着才没有倒下去。

见到李瑾，他立刻意识到对方是华周皇帝的使者，于是欣喜地上前呼天抢地地发咒赌誓，说自己是被奸人蛊惑才做出糊涂之事。老边南王哭天抢地地自表青白，李瑾的目光却飘向园中一株棠棣花，雪白的花瓣尖上沾了猩红赤纯的鲜血。风吹日晒多时不改其色。

这种白棠棣花是边南国独有，花开花败皆纯白无瑕。

君子常用白棠棣花自喻，无论处何时何地何种逆境都不改初衷。

而边南王族更是喜爱白棠棣花的孤傲清绝。边南国国都名为棠棣城，城中贵胄氏族庄宅府邸遍栽此花，更有狂妄者口不择言，说白棠棣开处便是边南国国土。说来也巧，华周国与边南国间有屏山天险阻隔，过屏山就再无棠棣花的踪迹。

从棠棣花上收回目光，李瑾面露讥诮。

他嘴上倒是有模有样地端着七分恭敬，把腰间的佩剑拨到身后道：“陛下熟知边南王的忠心，不会因此迁怒边南。”话锋一转，“只是陛下善待边南国，边南国却以怨报德。陛下心中深感痛心，不知边南王可有什么表示？”

老国王颤颤巍巍地立在原地，犹豫许久憔悴的脸上又垮下几分。

“臣的女儿……”

李瑾心道这边南王也太不开窍，于是出声打断他：“边南王莫非孤陋寡闻。”他笑起来，边南王的心里蓦地一寒，生生绞痛起来。只听他放低声音，当着边南王和王后的面说：“陛下不好这口，边南王不如换个人选。”

刚腹诽完，边南王就福至心灵。

他颤颤巍巍地看向李瑾，心中犹豫万分，愣了许久都没有开口。

李瑾拱手，方才剑拔弩张地气焰竟消退大半，颇为诚恳地提点他：“陛下派本使来前，曾说过一桩旧事，与边南世子有几分渊源。”又说，“陛下也知道，边南王老来得子，对世子寄予厚望。只是时过境迁，边南王还需能舍当舍。至于边南国和边南的王位，陛下也说了，原封不动地还给边南王。”他一字一句说的清楚明白，其实心里也没有底。

李瑾临行前，皇帝直言不讳地说要边南的世子和郡主。

动用飞龙大军，花费无数军资粮草历经三年一统中洲诸国，设立三郡八道二十四城却独独没有动最大的边南国。若说是要震慑中洲，就更该严惩身为始作俑者的边南国，要不然中洲诸国纷纷效仿反叛华周，就太得不偿失了。

边南王的头又低下几分，佝偻的身躯似乎要埋进边南王宫充满棠棣花香的泥土里。

他心中千万个不答应，嘴上也没能发出一句反对的声音。

边南王后难以置信地看着他，在良久的沉默之后，撕心裂肺地哭出声来。

李瑾长吁一口气，只觉得身上的重担好歹卸下了，之后只要将边南王的一双儿女送到龙城便大功告成。他的思绪飞远，回到了万千繁华的龙城，没有扰人清梦的蚊虫也没有腐败污浊的瘴毒。只有宝马雕车香满路，东风夜放花千树。

得到边南王的答复，屏山另一侧的飞龙军拔营。

李瑾接了边南的世子和郡主，本想先回屏山与大军汇合，不想皇帝早已撤军，似乎边南之事势在必得毫无变数。这反倒让他有些怜悯起边南王的一双儿女，边南国战败，即便是身份尊贵的世子，边南王唯一的继承人，也是能被迫舍弃的。

无论是边南王族还是当年的龙城天子，事实仿佛都一般无二。

他回到龙城已是夏至之后的事情。

龙城位于华周腹地，背靠迦南山，北望枝罗江，是华周国的国都。

边南国的暑热要越过屏山天险，穿越广袤的平原大地和中洲诸国才能沿着枝罗江到达龙城。李瑾踏着边南的暑气出发，也跟着暑气回到龙城。

白宇悄悄拉开车门，放眼看去是龙城皇宫九十九座金顶宫阙。

他从前一直以为边南国的国都是世上最繁华的所在，好似他想要什么东西都能在边南国的国都得到。但等他第一次抱着窘迫的难以启齿的理由进入龙城，门庭若市络绎不绝，南来北往车水马龙，眼前的新奇景象甚至一度盖过了他被迫离家的恐惧和伤怀。然而，这点微乎其微的突出其来的好奇心，在他穿过龙城皇宫宫门的时候消散如烟了。

寂静的皇宫就像是恶鬼张开血盆大口，将他吞吃入腹一干二净。

等一行人全数进入皇宫，李瑾叫停车马。

他脚踏下马石翻身落地，走到白宇的车边规规矩矩地行了个礼。白宇因他之前在边南国的所作所为对他心存芥蒂，如今就到了龙城皇宫他突然来这一下，倒让白宇有些匪夷所思。他再是舟车劳顿也正身开口道：“李将军是陛下的心腹，无需如此。”

“下官知道世子殿下对我颇有龃龉，所以专程来道个别。”

他伸手一指，白宇顺着他所指方向看过去，长街尽头又是一扇紧闭的宫门。李瑾没有理会白宇言语中透出的不悦兀自继续：“世子殿下穿过这扇门，便正式进入禁宫了。往后无论陛下将世子置于何地，还请世子记得您来此的初衷。”

“我的初衷？”

李瑾笑而不答，又往前一步：“下官陪伴陛下数年，从未见过他执着于一件事物。这次既然是陛下指名道姓要世子和郡主入宫，必然有陛下的考量。至于，陛下会给世子什么样的答案，下官也无从得知。”

“无论什么样的答案，我都只有接受。”

李瑾揉了揉鼻子脸上有些失落。他回想起自己领命时皇帝提起的旧事，只觉得事情仿佛与想象中相去甚远。他当然不指望白宇能立刻放下国仇家恨把皇帝的一言一句都看透，但事情已经如此，他也只能寄希望于白宇真的能坦然接受。

他退到一旁高喊：“请世子和郡主入宫！”

话音声落，重檐庑殿顶的门楼下，十数丈高的城门轰然打开。

城门内侧威严的天宫赫然在目，阳光下重檐金顶熠熠生辉。三十三天上，七重云霭中，九十九座宫阙气势如虹，沿御街中轴依次排布，它就像一座万千华美的牢笼，永远沉默着保持它的庄严和奢华，也永远毫无生气地坐看昼夜起伏。


	2. Chapter 2

2

沿皇城中轴，过省危门，银朱色的宫墙上垂落青碧柳条。

马车两侧换了宫中的侍卫，转入谨行门后停在宽敞的中轴大道上，侍从叩开马车的厢门，说是让他与郡主道别。侍从拿了杌子上来，白宇也不知自己在宫里兜兜转转多久，只觉得头晕目眩，也懒得踩那四四方方的小杌子，自个儿就一跃而下跳到青石铺成的小路上。

他松乏了几下手脚，就见他的姐姐边南郡主被侍从婢女搀扶下车。

郡主看上去累得不轻，眉眼处尽显苍白，似一枝烁玉流金里奄奄堪折的柳条。

她叫退身边的人，捏着帕子上前拉过白宇的手事无巨细地一一嘱咐了遍，犹觉不足又不知该说什么，垂下头急得落泪。

“以后无论发生什么，你都要记住自己是边南国的世子。”

白宇鼻头有点酸，强装镇定地点头应下。

他想到郡主身边原有几个知心的姐姐，是和郡主一起长大的。她姐姐越过屏山之前不忍她们一起去龙城受冷落遭白眼，召集起来给了盘缠遣散。他姐姐向来柔弱善良，如果没有边南国战败的事，以后也应当要尊贵一辈子的。

白宇拍了拍郡主颤抖的手，宽慰道：“终有一日，我们还能回去的。”

郡主面露难色，抽出自己的手，没再说话。

他目送郡主被扶上马车，往谨行门另一侧而去。白宇的身前身后都是又长又直的宫道，在这座金雕玉琢的宫殿里，他只是一个孤立无援的质子。在他成为边南国唯一的世子，被千宠万爱至今的人生里，还从未遇到过如此令他惶恐的境况。

白宇从高高竖起的墙头看出去，依稀可见前朝最磅礴的三座宫殿。

那里便是整座龙城皇宫紫微星司处。

侍从们催促他上车，从谨行门折返，方走几步又拐进一道宫门，竟向着前廷三殿的方向而去。眼前巍峨的飞檐如黑云压顶，就在白宇坐不住的时候须臾豁然开朗，不再是长长的宫道，而是一片万木葱茏、鸟语蝉鸣的园子。

园内有一座楼阁，隐隐于苍天大树中央，穿堂而过凉爽的风。

四处枝繁叶茂，花草如茵，特别是楼阁前后栽种八棵大马缨树，枝头红缨点点即将怒放。白宇抬头，想象着半月后这些美丽的花朵竞相开放的场面，绒丝花瓣盈盈落地，一层一层铺起，与深宫高墙敷满香料的银朱争色。

“中洲还未一统的时候，曾有一个叫做赤凃的小国来龙城献宝，进献的就是十五棵马缨树。先帝甚为大喜，命人修建了这座马缨园。十五棵马缨树最后只存活了八棵，统统就在世子面前。”说话的人持一柄素纱宫扇缓缓走来，锦葵红裙配精梳纱衫子，看穿着像是哪座宫中的贵人，可又只梳着低髻，绾起的发间佩了珍珠的围簪在耳鬓处垂落鱼白。

她拢起袖子屈膝，身后一众侍女则纷纷跪下。

白露疾不徐地说话：“御前三殿十一司大女官白露，奉陛下之命前来迎接边南贵客。”这三殿就是来时见过的前朝永奉殿、永霄殿和永极殿，十一司是外六司和皇帝内府五司。简单来说，白露就是整座皇宫的主管大女官。

她行礼之后自行起身，连同身后的侍女也纷纷起来，垂眸颔首一言不发。

白宇杵在一旁。他本以为边南国战败，皇帝要他姐弟入宫为质必定处处难堪，但见白露表明身份，皇帝既派她来迎接算是颇为礼遇。白露邀白宇入马缨园，他一声不吭拘谨地跟着，蓦地就见白露摇着湘妃竹柄的素面纱扇，正直勾勾地看着他，仿佛早已在心中将他剖开看了个一清二楚，就等着他没头没脑地横冲直撞栽进早已等候多时的陷阱里。

他一抖，顿时感觉羊入虎口，如芒在背。

白露很快就知趣地收回目光，带他参观马缨园，又「盛情」地提点他许多宫里的规矩。

马缨园在垂华门外，颇有些南方园林的味道，园中山石林立，小桥流水。园子早前应当是皇帝赏花，安置属国贡品的地方，只是后来慢慢闲置，屋舍经过风吹雨淋不似殿堂鲜艳。但位置绝佳，与皇帝所居的永霄殿不过几步之遥。

他不知道这样的安排是皇帝授意，还是白露自作主张。

绕回主殿，天色已经见晚。侍从从行经司取来的衣物请他入内更衣，又给白露带来口信。白宇竖起耳朵听他说是皇帝已经得空，要在永霄殿召见边南国的世子。

他换上华周的盛装，做步辇被一群人簇拥着去永霄宫。

白宇以前在边南的时候，身边也是围满了人，但也不至于如此。侍从侍卫里三层外三层，活像是怕他越过高高的宫墙飞走似的。所幸这些人到了永霄殿外都退下了，白宇刚松了一口气，就见朱红色的菱花门打开，他被白露一把推了进去。

殿中刚燃过沉水香，烟气漂浮在青石地上不散。

他拢着袖子走进去，茉莉黄的袍子行走间搅动烟气，徐徐翻涌跌宕。

白宇福至心灵顺着主殿的玉阶看上去，汉白玉的飞龙壁前，高高在上的龙城天子早已将他尽收眼底。他早前听说皇帝平定西洲、收复中洲，攻城略地，是个真正双手沾血的战神。却不想被冠以「战神」之名的华周皇帝，年轻又俊美。

他看得痴了，走到玉阶下方才想起被郡主反复叮嘱的「礼数」。

白宇跪下，憋了许久的话还没出口，皇帝的笑声就从高台上传来：“这里就我们两个人，虚礼就免了。”他顿了顿，“上来。”白宇一抬头，正与皇帝四目相对，那双美丽的桃花眼猛然落进他的心。他回想起皇帝的眼睛，总觉得这双桃花眼似曾相识。

可思来想去，他都是第一次见到华周皇帝。

等他回过神来，皇帝已经从高高的金座上下来，随手一拉衣摆就在上面坐下：“我头一次看见，来永霄殿面圣还心不在焉的人。”他捏住白宇满是胡渣的下颌，逼他抬起头，“你到底有没有意识到你落到我手里了？”

皇帝问完，自己都发笑了。

白宇忙不迭地回答：“臣……臣只是觉得陛下似曾相识。”

“说起来，你我幼时还有些渊源，怎么会只是「似曾相识」。再看看，真的认不出我了吗。”皇帝凑近他，桃花眼里水波盈盈一览无余，“罪犯欺君，可是要抄家灭族的。”他恶劣地用指腹摩挲着白宇的下颌，逼得他连连抽痛。

“真的忘记了？”

白宇觉得自己的下巴都要被皇帝撸秃了，委委屈屈地点点头。

皇帝兴趣盎然地松开他，从自己的荷囊里取出一块玉佩，舔着后槽牙又问：“现在呢，还记不清楚的话我可要罚你了。”他盯着玉佩，不过须臾便大惊失色，艳色的唇几乎脱口而出却愣是用手捂住了。

白宇终于想起来，皇帝的那双桃花眼他在幼时曾见过。

那时从华周来了一个妇人前来投奔他的母后，妇人身边带着一个丫头，就有这样一双灼灼入人心的桃花眼。当时白宇年幼，从未遇见过这般好看的姐姐，便将自己随身的玉佩送给她，还许下承诺——

“记起来了？”皇帝轻笑，“是时候兑现承诺了。”

白宇这下是真的羊入虎口。他一屁股坐在地上，惊慌地往后挪了挪，意识到自己过于一帆风顺的人生，终于要从此刻开始迎来考验。他不知道皇帝为什么会出现在边南，事到如今也不想知道，他只知道自己成为了世上第一个敢于轻薄皇帝的人。

“我……”

最后一个「不」字没能说出口，白宇的唇就被突如其来的吻封住了。

【待续】

白露在门外幽幽叹气：作孽啊。


	3. Chapter 3

3

白宇可从没想过事情会发展成这样。

皇帝的眉眼占据他全部的视野，他在云里雾里地任凭皇帝吻完。还不够，又用指腹把下唇摩挲的艳红欲滴才放他走。白宇一听见「走」，身体比混沌的脑袋先反应过来，落荒地推开门出去。满目夕阳西下昏昏红红的霞光，像极了浸透淋漓鲜血的边南，将他前半生所不知的忧愁都统统在须臾之间尝个遍。

华周国出兵边南，都是他的错吗。

是因为他年幼时出言不逊得罪了华周皇帝，被皇帝耿耿于怀多年。

亦或只不过是个误会，白宇已经记不清当时的情形，可他明明记得那是个姑娘，自己也没道理不分男女轻薄皇子，更遑论华周国的继承人会出现在边南国的宫廷里。

白宇满怀心事地回到马缨园，食不下咽，喝了两口冷茶就睡下了。

他这一觉睡得极不安稳，先是梦见了小时候花园里的小姐姐变成了华周皇帝，接着又梦见了母后日日以泪洗面盼着他回来，最后头顶飘来了一片阴云，化作华周皇帝的长袍，宽大的袍袖下伸出一只手将他死死攥紧。

白宇一下子从梦里惊醒。

他起身大口大口喘着粗气，用寝衣抹了一把汗涔涔的脸，见四下都是马缨园的陈设，大多还是自己从边南带过来的随身物品，这才稍稍松了口气。只是这口气还没完全松出去，腹间便狠狠抽痛了一下。

“嘶……”

他倒吸一口冷气，忽的后悔自己吃冷茶就睡了。

白宇这一疼不要紧，他喊来了侍官，侍官喊来了医官，一来二去地惊动了半个皇宫的人，终于也惊动了皇帝。朱一龙还没睡下，坐下海棠窗前的坐榻上看一份白日里遗留下来的奏报。台上的烛火跳动，就见白露咋咋呼呼地进来，拖着裙摆健步如飞，又是急迫又是窃喜地上前说是边南世子腹痛不止，召了医官过去。

朱一龙收起奏报：“情况怎么样了？”

“据说是受了惊吓，又吃了冷食，所以才会腹痛。”

“受惊了？”朱一龙双眉紧蹙，回想起傍晚在永霄殿时候白宇的反应，自顾下了个结论，“那是朕吓到他了。小时候的事，他大约早已记不清明，朕不该吓唬他的。”

白露连忙替他辩解：“我看倒像是世子水土不服。”

朱一龙闷闷地应了一下，心里仍笃定是自己的错，过意不去地将案上的奏报推到桌角，啃着指甲说：“你替朕去看看他吧。他有什么要求，你看着合适就去办。”

“我倒觉得这是个好机会啊。”

“别想一出是一出的。”

白露暗笑：“我只是觉得，既然消息出自边南王族之口，也必定不会是空穴来风。这样攸关王族的私事，必定是陛下的探子大谈不到的。若是假的便罢，如果事情确凿，世子也不会不知道，一旦消息走漏他将永远回不到边南。”

朱一龙眸中暗沉，捧着茶碗静静地看碗中茶针浮动，没有说话。

边南王前几日递上奏报，说是派遣他的亲弟弟边南郡侯、世子的王叔白枞前来龙城拜见。说是拜见，左不过也是替战败的边南王住在龙城，作为联结华周和边南两地的纽带，顺便看顾着年轻的世子和郡主。和边南王不一样，白枞是个善于投机取巧，野心勃勃的人。

他身在边南还未启程，就已经殷勤地向朱一龙透露了一个秘密。

关于边南世子的秘而不得宣的秘密。

隔着紫檀木座的缂丝鹤屏，白宇见殿外天光微熹。

再过不久，皇宫的晨钟就会响起，震得阖宫皆知。钟声响后，永极殿外焚起新香，大朝会就开始了。马缨园里闹腾了整宿，白宇睡下之后各处都是恹恹的模样，连最青春活泼的丫头都没声儿了，只有园子里的蝉，方叫唤两下就被粘杆粘了去。

正堂上的博山炉燃起清甜的荔香。

马缨园四周的门窗大开，晶莹剔透的明瓦下日光如纱。

内室隔了两道雀蓝四合如意纹的万山锦帐，一架缂丝鹤屏，拉起床帏不见一丝光亮。侍官蹑手蹑脚架好青瓷大缸，码上四四方方的冰块驱散昨夜遗留的闷热。皇宫还不到送冰的时候，今年开窖的第一块就送到了马缨园里。

有小侍女好奇极了，偷偷掰下一点冰碴子送进嘴里。

白宇醒来已经日上三竿，昨夜灌下的热汤药又给他焐出一身的汗。

他手脚并用地踢了被子，外面守着的女官就听见响动。床帏左右拉开，用鎏金嵌玉的帐钩拉住了，铺开柔和的天光。先行入内的侍官见他起身，忙不迭地上前又把他摁回床铺里，还扯回踢开的被褥盖回他身上。

“我没事！真的！”

话音刚落，屏风后又是一串人影。

白宇鼻尖一动，闻到了永极殿龙涎香的余味，果不其然过来的正是皇帝。

他立刻后悔睁开眼睛太不是时候，恨不得现在就两腿一蹬继续睡死。只可惜他饥肠辘辘愣是半点睡意都没有，而且皇帝那张惊为天人的脸一到跟前，他就移不开眼睛。他心里默默有了个想法，皇帝生得如此精致绝伦，该不会是女扮男装吧。

所以当年，是个姑娘没错喽。

皇帝在床沿上坐下，甫一开口就把他异想天开的念头打个稀碎。

“还疼吗？”那分明就是男人，只是如此轻声细语撩得白宇心如小鹿兀自乱跳，不知危险就在自己眼前。朱一龙见白宇直直地盯着他看，轻笑着又低下身，漂亮的桃花眼眨了眨：“怎么不说话，还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”

“是不是饿了，朕看外间的吃食还丝毫未动。”

不提也罢，一提起白宇便更是饥饿难耐，从小到大他都没有这么迫切的想吃上一顿饭。更甚至于，他闻到饭餐香盖过了皇帝身上香料的清冷奢侈。他实事求是地承认：“饿了。”于是一下坐起身，作势就要下床更衣。

皇帝给他让出道，竟没有要回避的意思。

“正巧朕也刚从永极殿回来，朕就陪你吃些。”

说完，他打量白宇，眉眼间透着愉悦，好似期盼已久的事情近在眼前。

白宇料不准皇帝的心思，垂眸顺从地应下。昨天在永霄宫的所作所为实在是过了界，他现在就是只可怜兮兮地惊弓之鸟，总觉得皇帝的任何动作都心思甚远。这心思不只是在他身上，更是牵一发而动全身，在同为人质的边南郡主和他们身后的边南国上。

幼时的渊源，大约也是个信手捏来的借口。

白宇换了衣服，松松垮垮地连腰带都懒得系上就往外厅去。

堂中早已备好了清汤小粥和各种腌菜点心。陪皇帝用膳是个考验耐力的活，不是两人对坐大快朵颐就行的，其中规矩繁琐且一分一毫都不得出差错。白宇饿着肚子行礼坐座才是个开始，紧接着还要大女官验毒，要侍从试毒，等沙漏流完饭菜都凉了。可这还没完，就连中途加个汤都要一查二验。

见白宇面露难色，朱一龙叫来白露，让他撤了自己面前的碗碟。

“你吃吧。”

【待续】

白枞：我侄子能生。


	4. Chapter 4

4

许是白宇狼吞虎咽的样子太难看，皇帝半个多月没见他。

后来听李瑾闲聊时不经意提起，说是皇帝驻跸寒城举行大祭，来去还需一个多月的光景。回到马缨园后白宇拍了拍胸脯，暗想幸亏是没治自己一个御前失仪，他和皇帝的旧事还没理清楚不见也罢，结果晚上一躺下，眼前又浮现出皇帝那双深情的桃花眼。

他辗转反侧了半宿，睡意迟迟没来，忿忿地把枕头丢了出去。

“堂堂华周皇帝，长这么好看作甚！”

当皇帝御驾返回龙城皇宫，已经是溽暑时节。

马缨花早已开败，处处都放置着盛满冰块的瓷缸。白宇自小生在南边，可偏不耐暑热，早早让侍官在阴凉的马缨树下扎好躺椅，每日午后睡上一个时辰。皇帝不在宫内，他就好像没了管束，料想自己也是窝在园子里不必见客，松挽了发连腰带都懒得系就出来晃悠，也不听医官劝阻屡屡贪吃冰鉴里的瓜果，又腹痛好几次也不收敛。

皇帝见帘帐外东围房的围子都悉数拆下，挂了素色纱帷。

马缨树高大的影子正好落在围房的连廊，园子里静悄悄的，只有两个执扇的侍官守着冰鉴，白宇躺在椅上睡着了。白露率先过去叫退了正要通禀的侍官，皇帝上前见白宇松着衣襟，腰上搭的小被子半拉在地，脑袋下枕着没翻看过几页的书。

打开冰鉴，里面的瓜果倒是少了大半。

皇帝想起自己在外时，听闻好几次世子贪凉闹肚子的事，本想着回来要好好教训教训他。但真的到了眼前，看他睡相乖巧一动不动，连心都跟着软了。

他叫来白露：“园子里的侍官照顾不周，你看着去办吧。”

白露应下，走时识趣地招走了皇帝身边的侍官。

白宇迷迷糊糊地做了个梦，梦见自己在山里行走，眼前雾气弥漫不知归路。忽的半道上蹿出一只吊睛白额的大老虎，张着血盆大口追赶他，白宇哪里是老虎的对手三两下就被逼到了死角，老虎巨大的身躯笼在他身上，黑压压地连林间上空的一角也看不见。他吓得惊醒过来，猛地对上皇帝过来探看的眼睛，惶恐不知所措地从躺椅上栽下来。

他摔疼了，坐在地上像只猫儿胡须乱颤。

皇帝伸手拉他起来：“你怕什么，朕又不是老虎。”

白宇龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉痛处，乖乖软下膝盖行礼，腹诽道您可不就是只大老虎吗。皇帝一笑，桃花眼上剑眉入鬓，稍一拉下脸就风雷万赫：“现在知道怕了，朕临走前交代了医官院帮你好好调理，回来反倒听说你讳疾忌医又疼了好几次。”

“臣……怕苦，他们老捯饬苦药渣子汤。”

“他们也是为你好。”

皇帝见他愁眉苦脸，心下又觉得方才惊醒了他，便松口让他起身。

他站起来，皇帝见他只穿了夏天的衬衣，跪的久想必也消受不了，又让他坐。白宇直叫苦，他摔疼屁股根本不敢多坐，只敢挨了一条边垂头听训：“陛下，都是臣的错。臣以后听他们的就是了。”说着还噘着嘴觉得委屈。

“罢了，你不喜欢吊汤药，朕让医官给你拟一份温和的膳方。”

白宇如蒙大赦，正要起身就被皇帝拿了个正着。

皇帝的便服里三层外三层的，白宇贴在金丝织成的外袍上出手冰凉。“那你要怎么谢谢朕？”皇帝挑眉，好整以暇地等他的猎物乖乖咬钩。白宇现在知道危险了，恨不得把方才得了便宜沾沾自喜的自己打一顿，丝毫没有意识到是自己噘嘴的样子触动了皇帝。

白宇的唇形饱满，颜色艳丽，稍稍咬上一口就会破皮。

皇帝捏住他胡子拉碴的下颌，咬住了那双动不动就噘嘴的唇。

白宇像一只受惊的猫，在他的怀抱里挣扎无果，甫一睁眼就是皇帝近在咫尺的眉眼，竟一时间觉得这样也好。皇帝长得那么好看，自己怎么也不吃亏。

第二天中午，膳房果然送来了一道补汤。

白宇也不知道补汤里加了什么，味道虽然也不怎么样，但至少被苦药汤子好得多，于是勉为其难地喝了一碗意思意思就放下了。一并过来的还有白露，她带了一箱子西域诸国进献的奇巧，说是皇帝在寒城接见西域诸国的使臣留下的。

“这么多都给我，恐怕旁人会非议吧。”

白露福身：“陛下不爱这些玩意儿，又没有宫妃侍君，东西送进来无人把玩太可惜了。陛下的意思，是要我分给世子和郡主，只是我素来不知郡主的性子，恐怕还要麻烦世子拣几样郡主喜欢的送过去了。”白宇见箱子里果然有玉镯珠钗、各色宝石等物，于是点头应承下来：“行吧，本世子会给姐姐送过去的。”

他让贴身的侍官送走白露，自己则新鲜地往箱子里挑挑拣拣。

边南和西域诸国相隔万里，中间还有中洲诸国和幅员辽阔的华周，他对西域的印象都是来自讲述风土人情的方记。只是方记不过枯燥的文字，哪里比得上一箱子满满当当的真东西，白宇乐在其中，只觉得每一件都与他想象中大相迥异。

挑挑拣拣了半天，白宇才叫人抬了箱子往郡主的住处去。

郡主所居的如意馆与马缨园隔着两道宫门，还是白露透露过一条捷径，穿过永霄殿花园的石山，一盏茶的功夫就能到。这几日天气暑热，白宇也不愿意坐着步辇晒着太阳绕远路，就叫上心腹往捷径走。

走到石山，里面怪石林立，阴风阵阵。

他一缩脖子，暗想怪不得是一条捷径，若没有识路的侍官引着根本走不出去。

刚走了一半，他忽的听见一阵人声，在七拐八弯的洞穴里低沉阴森，仔细听着又觉得甚是熟悉。他让心腹噤声，自己壮着胆子上前，见石山深处豁然开朗，原来是走到了湖边。湖边有一条九曲桥连接两岸，临水小径能走到荷花池中的小榭。

白宇从假山石洞窥看，见李瑾与不知何人对话。

他只觉得仿佛在哪听过这声音，却也不敢冒着被李瑾发现的危险再接近。

只听那人缓缓说道：“……自陛下带走世子和郡主之后，边南王日夜思虑旧事。毕竟事关陛下幼时的流言蜚语，边南王也不敢怠慢，只是怀疑当年在王宫花园陛下所见的究竟是世子殿下还是郡主。”

李瑾蹙眉：“陛下认定的事，我等也不敢言说。”

“我此来是带了边南王的亲笔书信，边南王的意思不管当年陛下遇见的是谁，但毕竟世子是边南王位的继承人，不能永远都留在华周国。”然而他话锋一转，又话里有话，“边南王老来得子，世子是他从小宠着长大的，到底是舍不得。”

“我知道边南王的顾虑，只是陛下认定了当年遇见的人是边南世子。如今又贸然亲笔书信来说陛下当年遇见的是郡主，是在暗示陛下看走眼不成？难道在边南王的眼里，世子是万万舍不得的，郡主却是能拿出去的吗？”

李瑾心里有气，说得飞快。

那人也是长叹：“所以我也不敢把这封亲笔信交给陛下。”

“既然你心里早有决断，为何还要费心来见我一面。陛下雷厉风行地打边南国，你还看不出他的心思吗？”

“说的也是。其实对陛下来说，留下世子还是郡主，都无伤大雅。”他笑，笑声里充满阴阳怪气的讥诮，在炎炎夏日化作一股阴风吹到白宇后颈。他幽幽说：“世子天生不同常人，能为陛下诞下皇嗣。”

【待续】

这位李瑾将军喜欢郡主又不敢吭声。

大家千万不要学他，要学就学龙哥亲亲抱抱揉揉捏捏，下一步就能咳咳了。当然，前提是你需要龙哥的美貌。


	5. Chapter 5

5

白宇倒吸一口冷气。

他异于常人之处，被边南皇室当做秘密讳莫如深之事，居然在光天化日被宣之于口。白宇的心情难以言表，边南王室里知道他身体异状的人屈指可数，边南王盼着他能回去必然不会将这桩辛秘说出来，剩下的还能是谁。

侍官见他神色不对，搀着他往如意馆走。

白宇从没想过会在华周皇宫里重提旧事，心下实在是拿不定主意，便决定往如意馆与郡主商量对策。过了如意门不久，只听背后响起一声中气十足的叫唤，白宇猛地一怔回过头，来的居然是李瑾。

这可真是冤家路窄了。

李瑾上前拱手：“夏日炎炎世子怎么不坐步辇？”

“午间吃的有些多了，走走好消食。”他松了口气，李瑾这么急切的问他步行的事，一定是怕他穿越石山捷径的时候听到神秘人的谈话。龙城皇宫就像一个黝黑的口袋，什么秘密都能往里面装，可就是万万见不得一丝光亮。

白宇目光转向他身后的侍卫，两个人高马大的侍卫抬着箱子，与白露送到马缨园的竟一模一样。李瑾见他好奇，如实回答说是皇帝赏赐了郡主西域奇巧，结果白宇一听顿时就不高兴了：“方才白姑娘来马缨园，还说她不知道姐姐喜欢什么，要本世子挑几件顺手的送到如意馆。如今又让李将军送一箱子过去，倒显得本世子小气。”

李瑾没想到这出，知道自己下了边南世子的面了。

“既然白姑娘发过话，不如劳驾世子亲自送这些奇巧过去。下官还有些要事要处理，就先告退了。不知世子可否会怪罪下官。”

算你识相。白宇撇开头：“好吧，本世子正好也要去看看姐姐。”

打发了碍事的李瑾，他长吁一口气，伸长脖子看李瑾真的消失在宫门外才马不停蹄地到如意馆。郡主仿佛正等着客人上门，身穿海棠红纳纱平金绣花卉的裙子，鬒发如云点翠翘，坐在如意馆正堂等玉露茶出色。

白宇风风火火地进门，让人把东西放下就独自往里闯。

郡主听闻人声出来，见是白宇，脸上的欣喜一下子收了去。须臾觉得薄待了亲弟弟实在不妥，尴尬地端着玉露茶不成样子，于是顺手撇开茶沫自己喝起来，脸上换了一副柔顺的神情：“这么热的天怎么突然过来了？就你一个吗？”

“姐姐还想是谁？”

白宇急得不得了，打发了随侍就拉着郡主关起门来，把发生在石山的事情仔仔细细说给她听。郡主大惊，一时也不知道如何是好，知道边南皇室辛秘的人屈指可数，又能带着边南王亲笔书信来龙城面见皇帝的更是少之又少。

郡主心里立刻有了个人选。

她涂着蔻丹的指甲用力扎了娇嫩的手心，疼得脸色苍白：“这种事情就算是当着陛下的面说开，陛下也未必会相信。眼下既然毫无头绪，你不如先回去静观其变。”

白宇没遇上过这种事，自己也是六神无主，只把郡主当做是救命稻草。如今救命稻草也没有可行之法，他也只能回去静观其变。也对，白宇连对方是谁都不知道，更遑论阻止他把边南辛秘说给华周皇帝。

还有边南王的亲笔信。

他没有告诉郡主，边南王在亲笔信里提及的事情。听石山后的密谈里透露，暗指边南王有意将郡主献给华周皇帝。华周皇帝年少登基，后位空悬，或许边南王正是看中这一点，才与白枞达成了一致。

可龙城贵胄何止千万，华周的皇后，怎么也轮不到边南的郡主。

白宇出了门，侍官早已机敏地叫来步辇，把他送回马缨园。

园子里一片安静，殿上的茶盏已经收了，只有皇帝赏赐给他的一箱子奇巧，大约是侍从不知白宇要如何处置，所以还放在主座旁边未动。他到主座上坐定，歪在酸枝镶玉面的凭几上，焦灼的心不多时便平静下来。

古人云清幽养心，还真是不虚。

只是偌大的龙城，除了郡主，白宇满腹心事也不知对谁去说。

晚些时候，皇帝派白露过来请他去永霄殿。白宇被午后的事情搅和了兴致，连小睡都没睡，临近晚饭倒有些困倦。他换了身衣服过去，永霄殿离他的住处不远，七歪八拐几次就到了，以致于白宇一直没有记住过去的路。

进殿时皇帝还在接见使臣，白露将他带到一扇朱漆折屏后稍坐片刻，又奉上了新茶和小点心。朱漆折屏分八阖打开，四面装透雕螭纹绦环板，正中镶嵌琉璃画，纹丝不动的木雕抱鼓墩。折屏摆在碧纱橱前，不仔细看根本看不出来，隔着折屏看出去却正好是永霄殿的正殿，能将殿中的情况尽收眼底。

白宇走到折屏前，从镂空处看出去，正在面见皇帝的竟然是白枞。

白枞是边南王的嫡亲兄弟，是白宇的亲叔叔，边南国的宣城郡伯。白宇对他这个长辈确实一点好感都没有，白枞狂妄自大利益至上，边南王又是个耳根子软重情重义的人，这两兄弟做出反叛华周的糊涂事，白宇细想起来倒也不意外。

只听白枞说道：“边南王知晓陛下与世子的渊源之说后，下令彻查了当年之事。其实当年是陛下误会了，所以才让臣前来龙城说明情况。”

皇帝眼睛也懒得抬一下：“说吧。”

“据边南王宫的宫人回忆，当年陛下来到边南国，适逢世子去灵山避暑，并不在宫里。陛下所见的应该是边南郡主，只是郡主之后突发高热大约是记不清陈年旧事，才有了今日稀里糊涂的过往。”他偷偷抬头，见朱一龙还在垂头看手里边南王的亲笔信，壮着胆子又说，“边南王的意思，是想请陛下放还世子。”

皇帝这才抬起头，白宇看他舔了舔后槽牙显然很很不悦。

白枞这个说法先不提是对是错，边南王特地派他来和华周皇帝说当年的事是皇帝记错了，放谁身上都不会高兴。果然，皇帝收起边南王的亲笔信丢到一旁：“朕看边南王的故事编的不错，只是字里行间，好似在暗指朕头脑发聩。”

白枞直呼不敢，慌忙解释说自己也并非是知情人，只是转述边南王的话。

他又说：“其实陛下留下世子也并无不可吗，世子他……”

“叔叔！”

白宇忽的出声打断白枞，白露被他突出起来的举动一惊，眼睁睁看着他从屏风后走出来。他笑盈盈地让殿上的气氛好转许多：“叔叔什么时候来的，父王竟也也没知会我一声。不知道父王进来身体可好。”

白露搬了杌子过来，他也不等皇帝发话，很自然地就坐下了。

白枞没想到白宇会在永霄殿，自己前面说的胡言乱语岂不是都被一字不落地听了去，于是脸上有些恼羞成怒：“世子，陛下未曾召见。你怎么就就来了。”

皇帝没有宣见边南世子的确是不争的事实。

谁知白枞话音刚落，朱一龙看着白宇吃瘪，心里耐不住洋溢的愉悦，主动出言为他解围：“方才是朕把小白叫过来的。”他一双桃花眼遇上笑意便弯成月牙，皇帝把手肘搁在玫瑰椅的扶手上，探身说，“南方进贡了鲜果，朕留着给你。”

白宇一下子有了底气，腰杆都直了：“甜不甜？”

【待续】

起居注摘：某年某月某日于永霄殿，皇帝与边南世子吃瓜，瓜不甜，世子嫌弃之。皇帝对其亲亲抱抱许诺买甜瓜，龙心大悦。


	6. Chapter 6

6

南方物产丰饶，最讲究的就是「食」这一字。

进贡的瓜果连同果树藤蔓一起经过驿站，快马加鞭送到龙城需要一月有余。只是离了故乡，又舟车劳顿，整整齐齐码在晶莹剔透的水晶盘里加以冰镇，再鲜甜的瓜果吃到嘴里都没了原本的滋味，或许这就是所谓的「一方水土」。

白枞告退后，皇帝挥退了殿上的侍官。

他朝白宇招了招手：“朕看你好像没什么胃口。”

“吃了药膳嘴都是苦的，什么也尝不出来。”

白宇闷闷不乐地放下金签子起身，踱到皇帝身边懒洋洋地撑在桌上。

皇帝似笑非笑地看他，想起李瑾说起边南王室，曾提及边南的小世子是边南王最珍视的宝物。如今宝物来了龙城，纵着自己冷热不忌口，反倒是瘦了一圈。行经司新制的牙白暗团花素纱衫子，非要在腰间系一条榴红色腰带，染了千百次浓郁的红将深藏在衫子下细瘦的腰肢呈到朱一龙面前，好似条连看尘缘的红线将皇帝的心勾住了。

年节上，在崇云台扮作仙女的舞姬，也没有这么纤细的腰肢。

“你说不想喝汤药，朕允了，如今又来故技重施。”

眼见被揭穿，白宇也不恼：“陛下，我这几天真的有好好在吃饭。”他直起身拍拍自己没几两肉的肚子，传来硬邦邦的声响，嘴上活络地扯着谎，“我都胖了。”

“晌午刚送来药膳，晚上就胖了？”

朱一龙放下笔去抓白宇的腰。

白宇腰上确实没肉，怕痒得很，刚被皇帝抓住些就开始咯咯咯地笑出声。听得殿外侍候的白露都好奇地往里窥看，心想皇帝成天板着个脸只有别人逗乐他的份儿，哪有能耐让边南世子笑成这样。

摸了几下白宇就受不住了，红着眼眶泪涟涟地讨饶。

他泥鳅似的从皇帝手下挣脱跑开，刚缓过来就不服气地噘嘴：“陛下老欺负我！下次比一比，我可厉害了！”听得皇帝忍不住舔后槽牙。他撂下狠话正要溜之大吉，忽的回想起自己来永霄殿的目的，只好羊入虎口地返回。

他拢着袖子恭恭敬敬上去：“陛下，我还有事要说。”

皇帝知道白宇担心白枞会将他的秘密说出来，殊不知早在白枞从边南国启程之前，就把边南王室的秘密当做献礼似的传到华周。朱一龙端着手边的茶盏撇去茶沫，故作不知地拿了另一件事说：“你不用担心白枞说的事，当年朕见过谁朕心里有数。”

“我想说……”

皇帝打断他：“再过几天就是中秋，你的家人远在边南，朕准许你和你姐姐见见白枞。他是你们姐弟的叔父，有什么要说的你自己去敲打。”这种事本就是边南王室的辛秘，又是他在石山里偷听的，白宇哪里说得出口。

他垂眸：“我知道了。”

白宇告了安，绕过大殿正中的香炉就往外去了。

须臾白露端着茶进来，还念念不舍地看了白宇好几眼，等他走远才收起心思：“世子殿下离开时好像有些心事。听方才在殿上，不是笑得挺开心的。”

“你怎么知道他笑得挺开心的？”

白露一怔，皇帝目光如刀便已经射过来。

不等她找个理由辩解，皇帝就夺过托盘上的茶：“小白不喜欢中洲上贡的甜瓜。”又说，“连这点小事都办不好，成天把心思放在小白身上，你看上他了？”白露真是欲哭无泪，再看皇帝的神色好似真有几分动了气了。

她只好自认倒霉：“甜瓜的事情是我不对，回头我送些鲜桃去马缨园。”

皇帝喝了茶，就把她赶出去了。

天气晴好，午后的日光穿过朱漆菱花门落在殿内。

白宇回到马缨园，侍官们已经将旧的帐子拿去清洗，换上香色蝴蝶花案的纱帐。他掀开纱帐，见窗台下摆了一盘芳香扑鼻的鲜桃，连案上的盆景都换了桃树。芙蓉石的桃子明丽清爽，沉香木作枝干，碧玉作桃叶，点缀碧玺和粉珊瑚的花朵。他从果盘里挑了最大的一只桃子咬上一口，丰盈的汁水就争先恐后涌出来。

侍官端来水给他擦洗。

白宇咬着桃子坐下：“园子里的东西是谁换上的？”

侍官回答是白露。他想起自己在永霄殿里吃了不甜的甜瓜，回去时又闷闷不乐地让白露看在眼里，大约白露以为他因甜瓜不痛快吧。白宇的心情忽然好了几分，皇帝既然准许他见白枞，他便顺着皇帝的意思去敲打敲打白枞。

中秋当天，皇帝召了白枞入宫。

白宇早早地就去了如意馆，郡主是聪明人，自然早在腹中打好了稿子。

等白枞来了，白宇躲在朱漆贴金的登仙围屏后面。白枞来到龙城后，皇帝给了他一个官衔不高的闲差权当打发，因此面见郡主需行臣礼。自听到皇帝要他中秋见郡主世子便觉得不对，于是到如意馆只拣了无关痛痒的事说。郡主自小是边南王带大的，没学到边南王的耳根子软，听白枞说完便有条不紊地告诫他谨言慎行。

白宇在屏风后听两人暗地里唇枪舌剑不可开交。

最后，郡主说：“龙城不似棠棣城，天子脚下最忌触陛下的逆鳞。陛下并非边南王，天家琐事传到禁宫外头的，又能有几分真假。”她葱白的指尖轻轻碾碎花生的红衣，将黄白的果仁丢入缠丝玛瑙盘子里。

白枞沉默良久，想起上次面圣时皇帝对世子的纵容和落在他身上的目光。

那时候他就险些触碰到了皇帝的逆鳞。

在皇帝的心里，当真是留恋过去的琐事，才非要出兵中洲，逼迫边南王将郡主和世子送到龙城的吗？或许传到边南王耳里过去的渊源，只不过是欲盖弥彰的理由，是皇帝想让外面的人知道的最简明扼要的理由罢了。对现在的皇帝而言，过去的许诺早已没有那么重要，重要的是整个中洲都必须是华周国的臣属。

所以无论边南王献出郡主，还是献出世子，也不会让皇帝退后一步。

可白枞自己也不知道，他有意向皇帝吐露的秘密，在世子带着幼年时阴差阳错藏下的绮念，竟真的生出了一个可怕的鬼。皇帝在当日白宇走后静坐许久，他想起白枞曾说过的话，心思顺着中州地图上的崇山峻岭，指尖再一次落到边南国的棠棣城上。

他想把边南王唯一的继承人永远都留下来。

中秋当晚，皇帝在崇云台清芳宫设宴。

说是家宴，其实皇帝后宫空置又膝下无子，与宗亲的关系也一直不咸不淡，可谓是名副其实的孤家寡人。于是每逢家宴都是叫上几个宗室贵胄，大多都是朝中栋梁，平日里没少被呼来喝去地做事，中秋还得凑数来和皇帝吃饭。白宇前一刻还笑话那些倒霉的大臣，下一刻白露就派人请郡主和他去赴宴。

白露亲自来请他，杵在门口，一副你不走也得走的架势。

白宇的笑意还僵在脸上，也不得不起身更衣去伴驾。一路上白露无数次宽慰他说是埋头吃就对了，什么都不用放在心上，听得他满脸疑惑。

“就这样？”

白露轻咳几声：“龙城的酒烈，您少喝几杯。”

【待续】

《霸道皇帝爱上我弟》正在热销。

某不愿透露姓名的郡主：太赤几了，真的太赤几了，他们是真的！


	7. Chapter 7

7

白宇第一次参加华周国皇帝的家宴。

他想着总归和边南国不会差太多，都是家里人也不会拘谨，看看歌舞听听南曲，合着吃一席好酒好菜酒足饭饱后各自回家。

等他到了清芳宫才知道事情没有那么简单。皇帝的家宴说是家宴，其实也不过是皇帝对亲眷一年来务实的肯定。皇帝坐在高台上，亲勋贵胄一个个排排坐，还有一群人对着自己吹拉弹唱。饭菜都是提早准备好的，这会儿都已经凉透了，白宇对着汤盅上飘满的油星子实在提不起胃口，但抬头环顾四周各位王公贵族满头吃得不亦乐乎，好似发个难吃的牢骚就会被皇帝拖出去砍了。

他饿得饥肠辘辘，偷偷打量身边的郡主，见郡主面前摆着一盘南杏。可惜桌前的人心思根本不在南杏上，而是穿过婀娜多姿的舞姬落在清芳宫门外。

白宇循迹望去，除了侍候的李瑾和几个侍卫也没有别人。

他对李瑾此人并无多少好感。虽然一路来龙城，李将军对他和郡主的确是照顾有加，但也不过是因为皇帝的命令。李瑾是皇帝的心腹，文治武功都有建树，算得上是个青年才俊，只是白宇一想起他打开棠棣城王宫的大门，带兵冲进王宫，就像拉开一场遥遥无期的噩梦，总在夜半无人时分搅得他不安稳。

再看在场的王宫亲眷，不是步履维艰就是少年老成，可见平时没少被皇帝压榨。

白宇入宫不久，成天闲来无事也听了许多风言风语。

据说皇帝是用铁血手腕入主龙城，加之性子清高慎独，与宗室的王公贵族们并不亲厚。任谁去讨好巴结也都保持着淡淡的疏远，可只要仗着自己的身份横行霸道触怒天听，那削爵的削爵，圈禁的圈禁，一样不含糊。王公们惧怕皇帝，民间也敬畏皇帝，说他是真龙降世自有造化，但六合之外圣人存而不论，是真是假谁也没个准。

要说是真的，皇帝确实有人间难见的美色。

白宇听侍官说完，回想起他初次在永霄殿觐见的时候，皇帝走下金阶就像云宫仙君身着霓裳羽衣迤迤然落世。只是皇帝身上清辉未散，他就被捏着下颌狠狠吻了许久。回到马缨园，铜镜里自己下颌上赫然有个青紫的指痕。

对当年发生的事，白宇的记忆并不是很深刻。

也许是因为他当时生了场大病，忘记了许多。不过在他残留的记忆里，隐隐约约觉得应该不至于将男女都混淆才对，当年他在花园里捡到的的确是个仙女。只是「仙女」始终没有说话，他记得书中说仙女开口说话就要回到天上去的。

这个人到底是不是皇帝。

如果是他，他又为什么会在棠棣城。

宴席散后郡主有些身体不适，白露便让李瑾亲自护送她回如意馆。

白宇站在宫檐下，等到人都走得差不多了，接自己回去的步辇也没有来。这时，天上开始下起淅沥沥的小雨，雨势虽不大但半天没有结束的意思。都说秋日里的雨最是寒人，果真沾了水雾身上就开始发凉。

他让身边的侍官先回马缨园取衣服，自己准备回清芳宫躲雨。

刚一回头，就见白露往他的方向走来，白宇一见她就觉得不妙，觉得她身为皇帝的大女官没道理不知道皇帝的心思，心说你可千万别找上本世子。结果白露头也不回地越过三三两两滞留的王公，来到白宇面前福身道：“世子，陛下请您去伴驾。”

白宇跟着他回到清芳宫，皇帝在后殿还没走。

清芳宫是皇帝设宴的地方，在金色的飞龙影壁后单独僻出一块作为后殿。

他独自进去，映入眼帘的先是宝座上方「长乐敷华」的匾额。皇帝坐在宝座上，两侧各摆着一尊朱鹮宫灯，蜡烛里加了香料和草药，淡淡的幽香下有一丝难以察觉的苦涩。白宇深深吸了两口气，香味冲散了令脑袋混沌的微醺。他后悔没听白露的话，少喝两盏酒。龙城的酒的确烈，不像边南王宫里的佳酿带着花香蜜甜，还后劲十足。

皇帝看着他的样子笑了笑：“白露不是说了不让你喝这么多的吗。”说着拉他往香色海棠帐子里走，窗台下摆了一张黄杨木的坐榻，铺有雪白的象牙席，触手生凉。皇帝松开他，指着坐榻：“坐下。”

白宇摸到了坐榻冰冷的扶手，才缓缓坐下。

然后他听见皇帝叫白露进来，后殿的门打开，飘进糕点的甜香。

白露在茶几上放下刚出锅热气腾腾的糕点和醒酒汤。醒酒汤的味道很苦，飘起的水汽就夹杂苦涩，让白宇不由得皱起眉头：“我不想喝。”

“把醒酒汤喝了。朕看你没吃什么东西，免得又要腹痛了。”

皇帝就坐在茶几另一侧，宽袍大袖下的手搭在凭几上，身子微侧面朝他。白宇从白露手里接过碗，皱着眉头不情不愿地喝干汤药，急匆匆地抓了一块甜糕放进嘴里。等甜糕化在嘴里，清甜的味道才让他的心情好起来。

“节前龙城的王公大臣都送了节礼进来，你看看有什么喜欢的。”

白宇这才看见面前摆了好几张桌子，上面满满当当都是金银珠宝玉器古玩。他心里暗叹一声，龙城的王公也太惨了，被皇帝压榨看了一年逢年过节还得给皇帝送礼，没准还有因为送礼寒掺的被皇帝寻个由头打一顿。

不过皇帝没有他那么多的想法，更不会因为节礼教训贵胄。

他在节礼前来来回回看了一圈，选了几个小玩意儿让白露拿回去。看到最后，角落里有一只没打开的匣子，白宇上前打开，里面是一封书信。他翻过信笺，居然是边南王写给华周皇帝的亲笔信。

“父王的信？”

皇帝点点头，挥手示意他拆开看。

白宇的酒一下子就醒了，他打开书信，正是石山中白枞提到过的信。信中先是详细说了自从知道皇帝与边南国有些渊源，细查之下发现与皇帝幼时相见的人并不是世子，而是郡主。并且诚恳的希望华周皇帝能早日把白宇送回边南国，他是边南王唯一的继承人，还需要担负起治理边南国的重任。作为补偿，边南王表示愿意把郡主献给皇帝。

看完这封信，白宇对他父王的说辞简直是匪夷所思，也怨不得李瑾在石山里大动肝火。

幼时发生的事情他虽是记忆模糊，但大抵还是能说出一二。如果幼时他遇见的不是华周皇帝，那又怎么会这么巧合地对上，他的玉佩又怎么会落到皇帝手里。白宇看向皇帝，迫切地想知道对方的心思：“陛下，真的会留下我姐姐吗？”

皇帝眨了眨眼睛，一笑置之。

白宇没得到直白的回应，但对着皇帝的笑容却松了口气。皇帝既然都把这封信拿到自己的面前，必然已经有所决定。

他放下书信上去：“陛下，我并不希望用姐姐的终身来换我的自由。我知道姐姐一直以来都清楚自己是边南王的女儿，终究会为了边南国做出牺牲。但陛下不喜欢姐姐，也绝不会像叔叔理所当然认为的那样给姐姐无人可及的地位。既然如此，陛下可否借此契机，放姐姐回到边南国。”

皇帝拉过白宇的手：“小白，朕暂时不会放郡主回去。”

“为什么！”他心下一紧，想要挣脱又被皇帝扣住了手腕。皇帝拍了拍他的手背示意他淡定，才解释道：“就算朕松口放郡主回去，她也还是会被指婚给其他人，也许是边南王的心腹，也许是中洲的王侯。朕希望你能明白。”

【待续】

突然发现白露还没走？？？？


	8. Chapter 8

8

“在边南王写这封书信之前，中洲葵蜀的王侯曾经向朕递上奏报。说是王妃新丧后郁郁寡欢，想求娶中洲第一大国边南的郡主为继，希望朕能同意。葵蜀在中州西南，百姓富足国力强盛，朕不会允许葵蜀的王侯与边南王联姻，让郡主成为葵蜀王侯的正妃。只是朕的圣旨还没传出龙城，边南王就让白枞来试探朕。”

皇帝说得很慢，加之他独特的清冷语调，像是中秋的夜雨令人生出细密的凉意。

公然揣测圣意，这是绝对不能原谅的行径。

他端起茶盏，十足认真而又耐心地用杯盖撇去茶沫，抬起桃花眼看着白宇酒醉微醺发红的脸，手上一时间又没了动作。拨开的茶沫缓缓漂回到茶盏中间，倒也不觉得有什么白费功夫的惋惜：“况且葵蜀的王侯已经年近古稀，郡主正是妙龄。边南王是老糊涂，小白你要是还尚有一两分清醒，也知道什么样的选择是最好的。”

葵蜀的王侯不比边南能以一国之主自居。

白宇摇摇晃晃地踱回位置上坐下，听完朱一龙的解释，他对这件事也有了大概的了解。皇帝这番话已经是非常明白，甚至直白地说边南王是个「老糊涂」，仔细想来的确有几分道理，以边南王的打算，如果郡主离开龙城，真的很有可能会成为葵蜀的王妃。

国富民强的葵蜀与元气大伤的边南国，皇帝绝不会允许两地联姻。

白宇撅了撅嘴，没有答话。

皇帝见他又端出这副委委屈屈的样子，不知怎么就心甘情愿地上去，讨好似的坐到他身边捏了捏三月来他脸上好不容易养出来的一些软肉：“又生朕的气啦？”

“才没有。”

白宇低头揪着自己的衣角，掺了酒气的声音又轻又软。

他酒量不好，喝了醒酒汤睡意上来，方才强撑着想了边南国和葵蜀的事情，如今耳边传来皇帝哄他的软话，一时间心里紧绷的弦松了下来。他眨眨眼努力清醒，扭头正对上皇帝一双碧波微澜的双眸，顿时一怔。

皇帝揽过他：“怎么了？”

他又看见了小时候花园湖畔的那位仙女了。

白宇低下头再也撑不住，“哥哥”，他软软地用鼻音闷哼一声，竟然靠着皇帝的肩膀睡过去了。皇帝被这声叫唤撩得心痒痒，摸了摸他的头发，软的像是西域曾经进贡的白色猫咪，懒懒地躺在猩红色的软垫上，镇着琥珀色的眼睛。

只是当时，他不得不将那只喜欢的猫割舍给了别人。

可现在，皇帝有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛自己重新拥有了一只白色的猫。这只猫睡得毫无防备，比曾经西域进贡的白猫更高贵，也更惹人爱。有更多的眼睛紧盯着他，稍不留神，又会有人将他的猫从他身边带走。

皇帝看着，低头亲吻了白宇的发间。

白露侯在清芳宫殿外，乍听皇帝唤她便进去一瞧。

外边阴雨连绵，殿中支起窗，点了明台，桌面上王宫贵胄进献的琳琅节礼连成片也是昏昏暗暗。边南世子的酒劲上来睡熟了，胆大包天地靠在皇帝的怀里，裹着皇帝那身最爱的云霓缎子捻金丝绣出满目朝霞的大氅。他双手环在皇帝脖颈间，细瘦的手臂像是白玉雕琢的朝服上最重的领约，一时又将安逸的旖旎冲淡泰半。

“陛下，可要派人送世子回马缨园去？”

皇帝的眉眼笑起来着实好看，特别是在白宇面前，连那点无怒自威都谨慎地收敛起来，看上去更像是出身贵胄的风雅公子。

“不必了。晚上天冷，把清芳宫的偏殿收拾出来将就一夜吧。”

白露怀疑自己听岔了，抬头窥看皇帝的神情，又被逮了个正着。好在皇帝的心情不错，又重复了一遍：“……听清楚了就赶快出去办。”白露最惜命了，忙不迭地出了门吩咐下去，自己则心想着，清芳宫里马缨园几步之遥，边南世子哪里就这么金贵了，还大晚上非要把偏殿收拾出来，那板床哪有马缨园舒服！

她摇着扇子看着殿外淅淅沥沥不停歇的雨，总觉得事情没有这么简单。

偏殿收拾完，白露过去里里外外检查了一遍。

殿中搬来了落灰许久的青玉三式，搁在卧榻跟前的香几上，点的是龙城最为流行的花神香。花神香是照着古方用几十种花草制成，又逢中秋撒了大把的干桂子，顷刻就在殿中烧出清淡的香甜。殿中的六只玉壁瓶上，也装饰上了带着雨水的桂枝，再往下紫檀木座上摆着一件黄玉牡丹的盆景，攒珍珠花的蕊，连盆边也装饰着米珠。盆景一侧是朱漆描金底的铜镀金松棚果罩，里面有三只蜜蜡佛手，另一侧是一座錾花水法钟的摆件。皇帝不喜夜半不绝的水声，所以宫里的水法钟都是摆设。

她左看右看，满意了才回去请皇帝。

自从白宇来到龙城，白露总有一种后颈发凉的感觉，总觉得自己好似是哪里惹皇帝不快，明明什么都没做却随时都有可能被拉出去咔嚓一刀。

皇帝横抱着白宇过来，什么盆景香炉壁瓶的一眼都没瞧，径直把人放在床上。

白露叫来侍官，让他们去给白宇换衣服，可刚出了点声响，侍官还没走近便被皇帝两个眼刀吓得不敢上前。皇帝接过准备的衣物，大发慈悲地挥了挥手：“下去吧。”又特地看向白露，“你也下去吧。”

白露行了礼就出门了。

见人都走完，皇帝亲手替白宇松了腰带，缀满金玉的蹀躞带随手丢在地毯上，又因磕到了踏床发出声响被皇帝皱着眉踢开。白宇睡得不省人事，连被上下其手个干净也没察觉，皇帝给他穿上换洗的衣服，就拉了被褥盖住他。

见他睡得安稳，皇帝也拉过被褥，干脆就在他身边躺下了。

白露见殿中的烛火熄了，但是皇帝没有出来。

她顿时脊背发凉，遣散了殿外侍候的侍官宫女，对着清芳宫偏殿的大门踌躇了许久，还是没胆进去看个究竟。每逢遇到边南世子的事，皇帝的心情虽是看起来甚好，旁人做错了事也就能饶则饶轻飘飘过去了，但白露却时常觉得皇帝分明有种「秋后算账」的意味。如今过了中秋，皇帝也坐不住了。

历朝历代的宫闱里，秘事并不稀罕。

华周国力鼎盛，四海升平，皇帝终于能把心底里藏了多年的秘密拿出来。

那空悬多年的后位和空空如也的后宫，终究不是什么意味深长的安排，不过是皇帝根本不想也不喜旁人来置喙自己的私事。他宁可将半座皇宫都当做后花园的景致，也要把这一点点从国事里脱身的心放在最珍视的人面前。

白露想得鼻头一酸，咬牙切齿地拿出绢巾抹抹泪。

要是世子知道白枞早将他的秘密说给了皇帝听，不知道该作何感想。

白宇自然是不会想这么多的，甚至还安然地睡到了第二天天光大亮。皇帝回永霄殿接见点卯的众臣，还特地吩咐了不要打扰边南世子，白露趁皇帝梳洗的间隙，看了一眼在床榻上睡得四平八稳的白宇，心想着想叫醒怕也是不容易的。

“陛下您的脖根是……”

皇帝看了一眼女官怀中的铜镜，轻轻一笑没当回事。

白露愣在原地，后半句话是怎么也不敢说了。皇帝脖颈上比起红痕，倒更像是自己掐出来的，堪堪掩在衣襟下，不知何时就被人看去了。

她最后一个离开偏殿，关上门时默念，「自求多福吧世子」。

睡梦中的白宇应当是收到了这份祝愿，坦然地睡到自然醒，才揉着宿醉发昏的头打量自己所在的地方。清芳宫这座偏殿顶棚装饰着大幅的贴落，绘制的是火红的榴花，皇帝有时宴饮后会在这里过夜，所以殿中一应用具也都精巧无比。他下了床，西域进贡的丝绒毯子上没有他的鞋，便干脆赤脚拉了拉衣衫走下来。

门外侍候的侍官听到声响，推门进来就看见这位祖宗睡眼惺忪的站在殿中。

阳光透过支摘窗的绢纱，打在身上照得每根发丝都似捻了金。

边南跟随的近侍拍了拍手，立刻就有一众人捧盏端杯，鱼贯而入服侍他梳洗更衣。昨晚的盛装早就皱皱巴巴的丢在一旁，白宇连贴身的衣服都不知是什么时候新换上的，侍从送来的是行经司一早就备下的新衣，用的是中洲新年进献的两匹雾绡绫。轻若无物的月白缠枝暗花绫上用十余种色线织制折枝花卉及虫蝶纹样，用银镶宝带钩掐出腰身，神合了皇帝命人裁制新衣时的说辞。

白宇对着女官手里的铜镜左右看看，偷偷松了松腰带。

见侍官看过来，他立刻岔开话：“这里是哪儿？我昨夜怎么过来的？”

侍官拢着袖子，诚惶诚恐地回答：“昨夜世子喝醉了，在清芳宫后殿睡下。白大女官命人将世子搬来偏殿的，还说等世子醒了，要您去永霄殿请罪。”

“请罪？”

白宇一拍脑袋，对了，他昨晚当着皇帝的面就睡着了。

他可能是整个龙城里最胆大妄为的人，皇帝没把他囫囵丢出清芳宫都是好的，竟然还收拾了偏殿让他住，也许心里也不是特别生他的气。他稍稍心安了一分，但也不敢含糊，告了大侍官说自己要去永霄殿谢罪。

皇帝走了许久，侍官算算时间，点卯的众臣大概已经出宫了。

白宇坐着轿辇去永霄殿，走进宫门，绕过琉璃壁，远远就见白露候在殿外。

白露见他心虚地过来，仿佛是见了刚劈开天地的盘古大神，敬畏中带着点视死如归的惋惜，让白宇如芒在背，一时间不知道该不该上去。顿了顿，他忽的瞥见白露发间簪着一朵赤红的山茶，鹅黄花蕊根根分明，立刻就有了个由头，忙拱手讨好地上前：“白露姐姐您今日真好看，这朵山茶衬得你明艳动人……”

“世子殿下。”被褒奖一番的人无情地打断他，“您还是先进去吧。”

白宇满面的红光霎时间就歇得一干二净。

侍从推开门，殿中博山炉燃下沉水香仙境云雾般的烟气，熏得整座殿宇都由内而外浸透了庄严和肃穆，沉沉不动分毫。白宇来过好几次，熟门熟路地穿过纱幔和黄梨木镂刻的隔断，走进月门，便见皇帝背靠博古架坐在桌后。

不等他上前呼天抢地地请罪，皇帝就开口了。

好听的声音传进他的耳朵，硬要做比，只有高山间树梢头冷冽的风中传来万物复苏的声响能与之媲美——“华周东南山地出了最后一批茶，刚出了三遍色，你先尝尝。”

白宇哪敢喝，上去倒了一杯，捧到皇帝身边。

刚走进，他就看见皇帝的领口露出一片海棠瓣似的红痕，在玄衣白肤间分外刺眼。他一怔，手中的茶杯没拿稳掉在地上，在地毯上洇出一片湿痕。皇帝被他弄出的响动吸引了目光，扭头看见白宇满脸都是惊惧惶恐。

他杵在桌边，什么请罪什么说辞也都忘记一干二净，漂亮的唇艰难地摸出几个字，还不慎在下唇上咬出小小的破口：“我……我是不是昨夜在陛下面前失仪了……”

皇帝装模作样地拉了拉衣襟，遮住了这块他故意掐出来的痕迹。

他暗暗勾了勾嘴角，从语句间都透出愉悦，偏偏声音却比平时还要沉几分：“小白既然知道自己错了，那该如何补偿朕？”

【待续】

白露：我太难了。


	9. Chapter 9

9

白宇下意识地缩了缩脖子。

倏尔皇帝松了松咬紧猎物的牙，将灼热的目光从白宇身上移开去。他放下手里的奏报，似是不经意间提起：“其实也没什么，你不用紧张。”他轻巧地一语带过，拿起桌上放凉的茶郑重其事地说，“这几日宫里忙着为节后的祈福礼做准备，朕想着你不参加祈福礼，呆着也着实是无趣。正巧白露说把你留在宫里怕内府的人怠慢你，提议让你和郡主一起随驾去玉泉宫，就当是散散心。”

白露在皇帝面前哪说得出这种话，分明是皇帝自己的意思。

白宇眼看着自己面前是皇帝的万丈深渊，就等着自己跳下去再也爬不上来。

“玉泉宫是什么地方？”

“在龙城更北，一处叫做寒城的地方，那里盛产温泉。开国圣祖曾受过寒城圣泉水的庇佑，南下在龙城建立华周国。他留下祖训，历代皇帝每年都会在中秋后北上玉泉宫，届时西域和东海诸国的使者都会齐聚玉泉宫。”

温泉在南方的边南国并不稀奇，边南王也建造过数座温泉别苑。

但西域和东海诸国的使者倒让白宇来了兴致。外国的使臣要面见华周皇帝可不是一件容易的事，就拿边南国说，首先需要边南王上书请求派遣使臣觐见皇帝，使团的人员规模甚至于车马都要一一报备检查，等皇帝首肯之后需在规定期限内到达龙城。但这还不能直接朝见天颜，使团需在龙城下榻后学习华周礼仪，才能等待皇帝召见。

使团面圣，一定都会有备而来，携带了大量珍宝奇巧。

白宇探头过去，撅噘嘴故作不悦：“陛下要宴请西域和东海的使臣，带着我岂不是不合规矩。白露也是稀里糊涂的，怎么能作出这种提议。”

“你怕坏了规矩，不去就是了。”

皇帝轻轻笑着，他为了白宇怀了多少规矩自己都数不清了。

白宇果然松了口，眼睁睁地看着自己钻进皇帝设下的套里。他只好软声软气地说：“陛下方才还让我去的，君子之言这会子可不能反悔。”说话间，嘴角的虎牙又咬到了下唇破皮的伤口，顿时倒吸了一口凉气。

“朕不反悔，却也不会白白让你跟了去。”

他泄气：“陛下怎么样肯让我去？”

皇帝抬抬下颌，引他附耳过去，悄悄的说：“当年在棠棣城王宫的花园里，你叫朕什么还记得吗？今天好好叫朕一声，朕就带你去。”

他立刻红透了脸，羞赧得当时就要一走了之。

可刚走了几步，又抵不过想去玉泉宫的念头，回过头偷偷打量在玫瑰椅上一脸得意的皇帝。中洲和西域之间隔着华周和东海，边南国又是中洲最靠南面的属国，白宇从小就听宫里的侍官们描述西域风俗，却连西域人都没有见过。他不情不愿地上前去，走到皇帝身边含糊不清地叫了一声，偏皇帝故意皱起眉：“朕没有听清楚。”

白宇迈过了第一道坎，也就没了刚刚的拘谨。

他伸手揪住了皇帝垂在扶手外的袖子，压抑已久骤然松乏下来的声音带着奶声奶气的腔调：“哥哥、哥哥、哥哥，就带我去呗！”这声音一声声传进皇帝心里，把他心里那面通透的鼓打得砰砰直响。

皇帝眼疾手快揽住白宇的腰，后者一个没站稳，顺势坐在了皇帝的腿上。

他居然还挪了挪，在皇帝腿上找到一个最舒服的坐姿，居高临下地拿双臂环住皇帝的脖颈。

白宇像是一朵深藏不见天日的花朵，一夕见了阳光，开得有多灿烂就多灿烂。他不知有意无意地歪着头笑，艳色的唇上还有新鲜的破皮的伤口，浑身透着一股子浑然天成地娇气，又带了贵胄身上特有的优雅的痞气——“小姐姐，你怎得生的如此好看，是不是天上的仙女呀？那本世子可要娶你为妻了。”

皇帝听他撩拨，气得狠狠拍上他的大腿。

白宇「嗷」地跳起来，跑到门边才喘口气跳道：“是哥哥非要听的！”

皇帝又气又笑，想过去逮住这只不知天高地厚的猫，他的猫敏锐地意识到了危机靠近，头也不回地跑出了永霄殿。他听见门外传来白露的惊叫声，然后是稀里哗啦一阵杯盏落地的破碎声，再接着，白宇的脚步声就听不分明了。

白露收拾了外殿的狼藉才进来。

托盘上换了一套平日里不常用的茶具，是斗彩皮球花的图案，红的炽烈浓艳，绿的浓青重闪。皇帝平日里不太喜欢这套茶具，觉得皮球花太娇气，放在永霄殿里格格不入，就让人束之高阁了。今日被打翻了旧日里最顺手的杯盏，皇帝再看这些娇艳的花朵，忽的就想起白宇在永霄殿里故作姿态的样子。

居然撩拨到他头上来了。

“成何体统！”

皇帝把杯子丢回托盘上，转身走回桌后坐下。

说者无心，倒是把端着托盘的白露吓出一身冷汗，以为他是因拿了这套茶具生气，忙解释道：“我已经差人去内府取新的茶具，只是方才怕耽误了陛下吃茶，所以拿了它们出来。陛下既然不喜欢，我这就下去让人砸了。”

皇帝这才回神：“先放着吧。你去准备一下，小白也要去玉泉宫。”

白露心下一合计，这可不合规矩。

见她没动作，皇帝拧了拧眉：“你去就是了。”

话说另一头，白宇让皇帝吃了瘪心里爽快的不得了。他自从来了华周国，处处被皇帝拿捏着，又是边南国的庶务又是郡主的婚事，今日着实是扬眉吐气。他回到马缨园，正值秋日干燥，园子里已经备下了清甜的炖品，白宇一时高兴就喝了一大碗。

晚些时候，永霄殿正式下了旨意，要边南世子和郡主一同去寒城伴驾。

白露过来送了些御寒的衣物，又说了郡主近来天气渐凉身体不适，不方便舟车劳顿去寒城，皇帝已经同意了。白宇不解，他这个姐姐自从进了宫就跟一尊菩萨似的大门不出二门不迈，赴宴都要三请四请，又怕郡主真的是水土不服，于是晾着马缨园忙里忙外整理行礼的侍官们径自去了如意馆。

走到如意馆外，白宇又碰见李瑾刚从。

他是不想见到李瑾的，但宫道又直又长，现在躲起来也晚了，于是笑脸相迎地上前：“李将军怎么又往姐姐的如意馆来？”

“前些日子陛下派我去了一趟边南国，边南王后托我给郡主带了一些姑娘家的首饰和衣物。白露姑姑这几日忙不开，我便亲自送来了。”

白宇一听惊呼：“你去了边南？父王和母后怎么样了？”

“边南王域王后一切都好，世子不必担忧。”又说，“其实世子想知道边南王和王后的近况，大可让白枞大人写封书信寄往棠棣城。或者世子亲自手书一封，我愿为世子差人将信送到棠棣城，想必陛下也不会有异议。”

白宇低声嘟囔，怎么想皇帝也不会不肯。

他再问下去，李瑾都是恭恭敬敬地打官腔，白宇追问几句之后便歇了。见过李瑾，他进到如意馆里，郡主坐在桌边绣花，桌前的茶盏都还没收完。

白宇取了一只新的茶碗，就着凉茶就喝。

“听说姐姐身体不适，不去寒城了。”

郡主面上淡妆素抹，身穿湖色寿山福海暗花绫的裙子，连皇帝身边的白露都穿的比她鲜艳。她放下针线，叫人去泡一壶新茶上来：“本就是不合规矩的事，陛下身边老带着你我二人反倒惹眼。虽说是「伴驾」，但到底语焉不详，还是不去的好。”

“我也只是听说，陛下会在玉泉宫接见西域的使臣，才一时好奇。”

郡主反问：“你好奇，陛下就准你去了？”

想到永霄殿发生的事，白宇脸上一红，却也不敢在郡主面前说事。他与皇帝的确是不清不楚的，边南国很希望郡主能留在陛下的皇宫里，将来能成为皇帝的妃嫔甚至华周的皇后，但看皇帝的举动反倒对他这个世子的兴致更高一点。也怪，他借着当年这一丁点的缘分，连日来胆大包天地闹到皇帝身上去，经郡主一问，白宇心下就有些忐忑，皇帝对他到底是什么想法，究竟只是感兴趣还是真喜欢？

“我略求了求陛下，他就肯带我去了。”

“也罢，既然是陛下恩准你去的，你就好好回去准备。去寒城会见到他国的使臣，你是边南国的世子，言行上要更谨慎些。”

白宇答应下来。

回到马缨园后，他闲来无事又让人搬出夏日里最喜欢的躺椅，躺在高大的马缨树下。他倒也不困，又仔细回忆幼时花园湖畔的记忆，模糊中那位天上下来的小仙女当真与如今的华周皇帝重叠起来，令他更是思绪万千。

一直以来，他都是边南国万众瞩目的世子殿下。

少时便有国中的豪门大户、周边的星罗小国希望与他结亲。但因为他身体上私密的原因，边南王一直没有松口，王后就对他说，他以后是要娶一个仙女做妻子的。初见皇帝陛下他就觉得世上大约没有这好看的一个人，清清冷冷的谁也碰不得，像是广寒宫一角掉下的一片月亮，直到在华周国与皇帝重逢，这样的感觉都没有消失过。

那皇帝呢。

他怎么可以空置后宫，与一个边陲的世子不清不楚。

白宇用力闭紧眼睛，可睡意就是怎么都不来。他不知道皇帝究竟有什么打算，但作为边南国的世子，他的确是跨越了雷池，触碰了逆鳞。但是如果他真的敞开心扉，告诉皇帝他最难以启齿的秘密，皇帝会不会把他当做是一个怪物。

“都入秋了还贪凉。”

白宇一怔，坐起来回过头去，见皇帝被侍官们簇拥着从连廊过来。

见他醒了，皇帝摆手叫退了所有的侍从，连白露也跟着消失在连廊正中的一扇小门里。他走上前，盘金绣的袍裾与地面摩擦出蛇游的战栗声响：“从永霄殿出去的时候不是很厉害么，现在怎么怕成这样？”

“晌午的时候是我失仪了。”

“现在才知道是失仪，都过了这么久，该罚你了。”

白宇一惊，怎么还有秋后算账的，于是赶紧辩解道：“我……臣……是不敢去向陛下认罪，怕陛下还生气呢……”皇帝轻笑，趁他摸着嘴皮子解释，上去吻住他。下唇破了皮的伤口才刚刚收好，一碰就疼。

皇帝的舌尖将他里里外外都摸索一通才放开他。

白宇的脸红透了，反观皇帝，发间的耳朵也是红的彻底。皇帝的桃花眼微微眯起，愉悦地打量着眼前人：“放轻松些，过了晌午怎么就拘谨起来了。以后没人的时候，就不要叫「陛下」了，叫朕「陛下」的人多得是，不少你一个。”

“那……那叫什么……”

“你说呢？”

【待续】

“叫哥哥！”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章富养小白暗示（白露：我左右为男。）

10

自小生在南方的白宇第一次北上寒城。

早前听来棠棣城拜会的吟游诗人谈论起华周北界，方过八月暑气就消散无踪，疾风卷席着一望无际的白茅草。十月将至，高地上起了晨霜，牛羊便不能在外过夜。每逢夜幕降临，需烧起炭火熬到黎明，城外的郊野上盘旋着数不尽的黑鸦，它们啄食冻死的饿殍，在月下衔着一簇幽色的磷火飞跃城墙。

北上的行宫里，白宇特地拿吟游诗人的说辞询问皇帝。

皇帝手上一顿，看向他的眼睛亮晶晶的，好似藏了千万星辰的微光。

他灵犀一动回答道：“朕打进龙城的那年，城外的尸首堆得比城门还高。守城的官兵看见尸首身上烧出的鬼火，照得天空看不出颜色。宫里花园的活水流了三天还是红的，那是盛夏，御园的池子里看不见一朵荷花，全是泡得发胀的尸首。”

白宇吓得一抖，哆哆嗦嗦往皇帝的衣袍里扎。

皇帝笑着将人搂进怀里，亲了亲坦诚道：“朕骗你的。”

他立刻恼了，气得长大圆圆的双眼，伸出纤细的手腕去挠皇帝的痒痒。可惜细胳膊细腿没捞到半点便宜，反被皇帝扣住了手腕，只剩下两条腿分作两边扑腾，嘴里直嚷着：“陛下就戏弄我！我再也不理陛下了！”

总而言之，白露端着茶点进门的时候，看到的就是这么一副场面。

见惯大风大浪的御前大女官匪夷所思地停下脚步，看白宇在皇帝腿上撒欢地扭着腰，心道等哪日见边南世子这条裤子都保不住了，她也不觉得稀奇。于是垂着头在茶几上摆下一众小点心，又沏上茶才按部就班地退下去。

白宇通红着脸忙从皇帝身上下来，乖乖坐到首座上。

从龙城皇宫出发那天，白宇叫了好一通的「哥哥」，才从皇帝的书架上顺走一本华周的风物志，据说上面详尽记述了华周各地的风物习俗。他本想着路上好解解乏，结果一路过来风景秀美、山川壮丽，他一时贪看也没顾得上看书。

行了几日到行宫暂歇，他把皱皱巴巴的书拿出来，书脊上已经起了毛边。

“我原以为寒城冷，也不过是加件披风的事情。”

白宇往点心里挑挑拣拣，捏了一块榛子酥放进嘴里。为了驱寒茶里加了姜母和赤砂，喝进去先觉得甜，不多时就辣的厉害，他着了白露的道嫌弃地把茶杯放得远远的。

“此去还有半个多月的路程，等到了寒城就要下雪了。”

他一听更来劲了：“下雪？”

皇帝见他一副好奇的面孔，料想边南终年湿热大约是不会下雪的。白宇刚来龙城第一年，还远不到下雪的时候，便继续说道：“对啊，寒城在十月中旬就会开始下雪，要等来年才会消融。据说华周皇室就是因此才南迁龙城。”

白宇一知半解地点点头。

等他真的到了寒城，迎面而来铺天盖地的大雪，却早没了行宫时的新鲜。

过了行宫不出几日，迎面吹来的风便带上了寒意。自小生在南方的白宇自然是不喜寒的，车马里早早烧起了火红的银霜炭，在午后昏昏沉沉的瞌睡来时噼噼啪啪爆出花火，把日久天长积累的睡意一下子扫去大半。入了夜更是寒，连月光也是冰冷的，白宇隔着门就能听见呼啸的风声，吵得他睡不安稳。

不过没过几天，他就找到了一个更好的方法。

皇帝此后在睡前多了一件事，他每晚都会到白宇身边等他睡熟才走。有时候只是坐在外室里看白日里遗留下来的公文，睡得浅还能听见白露轻声低语，大多时候皇帝会坐在他的床边。起初白宇只是看着，皇帝生的好看，半梦半醒间他总觉得是天上的仙子飞进了他的梦里。后来他的胆子也大了，拉扯着皇帝上来——当然没有什么非分之想，白宇只是像一只漫无目的的飞蛾，霎时间找到了温暖的源头。

左不过是被皇帝亲上两口。

十月上旬，华周大军终于来到寒城。

寒城的玉泉行宫早已为了迎接圣驾准备多时。即便皇帝到达时已经是午后，天边悬着没有半点暖意的红日，白宇坐在皇帝的车马里一路开进大罗殿。之后，皇帝坐在三重莲花台上的金座，接受寒城和玉泉行宫的官员们三叩九拜。

彼时白宇早在白露的授意下，坐在金漆珐琅折枝花卉边嵌琉璃画的围屏后，背靠云形角牙的乌木扶手椅，手边是香云缎子里头塞了安息香和甘松香的手枕，隔着琉璃画看殿内的千人面孔。他放下茶盏，近在咫尺的茶几上搁着一碟糕点，浓郁绵稠的红豆沙馅，刚蒸出炉冒着热气，是皇帝亲手从桌上挑了让白露送过来的。皇帝的御座前燃了香薰，隔着紫檀木的栏板飘来香雾，与龙城惯用的龙涎香不同，是一股高山飞雪的冷香。

又坐上一会儿，外头的礼官已经絮絮叨叨到明日祭祀的事情。

白宇左顾右盼，见后面便是通往寝殿的槅门。

他实在是无趣，干脆起身蹑手蹑脚地推门进去。比起途中下榻的行宫，玉泉行宫大而精致，连平日里避暑的西郊清凉宫也算得上寒酸了。进入皇帝的寝殿，白宇险些为大罗宫的奢华而惊叹，寝殿四面和顶棚都装饰贴落，绘制的是云霭深处的天宫，处处是漂浮的流云，仿若身在九重天上。殿中已经烧了炭盆。黑漆梨花木的隔断上装饰有青花和粉彩的壁瓶，瓶中插有惟妙惟肖的通草花。近门两侧设博古架，有一对多宝格式的插屏钟，架上陈设不同形状的牙雕花瓶。白宇转了一圈，明台下设有坐榻，正中是一盆青玉菊瓣式盆水仙盆景，不似他马缨园里白露巴巴地送来那盆碧桃的盆景用色浓烈，但青玉菊瓣洗式盆清透高雅，黄白两色玉石做水仙样式，又有错金线的碧玉为叶。再转身往明瓦窗看去，窗台边的紫檀瓶式香几上摆着三重鎏金六角香炉，并未燃香却自有一股高雅花香，他好奇心大发地打开香炉，见炉中架着一只琉璃瓶，瓶中是用天然香料调配而成的水剂，比中洲最上乘的香料还要浓郁。炉盖一开，香味更甚，白宇当即被熏得打起喷嚏。

这一打不要紧，要紧的是门外的官员们听见响动，不知是谁带头喊：“有刺客！”

白宇一个激灵向往里躲，但除了正中的床榻根本无处可躲。他听见侍卫似乎进了正殿，正往寝殿的方向来，心里早已想到自己被当场诛杀的凄惨场景。

“且慢！”

寝殿的门上传出一声闷响，白露挡在了往里闯的侍卫们面前。

殿上传来皇帝的轻咳，之后是白宇常听见的能让他安心地温润嗓音：“白露，去看看小白。别把他吓着，万一受了风就不好了。”

白露应下，转身开门进来，见白宇呆若木鸡地站在殿中。

她不免腹诽，自己才是真的吓到受风了，连忙上前把人拉到坐榻上压着声音问：“我的祖宗，您怎么跑到这里来了！”

白宇没说话，事到如今他也无话可说。皇帝都发了话，把如此亲昵的称呼亮在北地众位官员们面前，明白人自然就会猜到多年后宫空虚的皇帝并非是不爱美色，早在他们没得到风声的时候，早已有人近了皇帝的身，皇帝连北上祭祀玉泉都带着。或许还有人曾想把自己的妹妹或者女儿送到大罗宫里，如今也都悄悄按下心思。

半晌，皇帝又说：“朕乏了，晚些再叫礼官入内吧。”

官员们谢了恩，摩肩擦踵地往外散了。

皇帝走进寝殿，白宇就坐在榻上，身边站着方才为他解围的白露。白露也是明白人，察觉到了自己碍眼，立刻就告退出去了。

寝殿里便只剩下皇帝和白宇。

“陛下，我……”他站起来想要辩解，但抓破了脑袋也没想出托词，反被皇帝抓过手。皇帝把他拉近左右看看，也没少块肉：“是不是受风着凉了，朕宣医官来给你看看。北地寒气重，别落下什么病根，回去了多难受。”

白宇偷偷瞧了一眼藏了香水瓶的香炉，决定以后都对它敬而远之。

这次虽闹出了乌龙，但皇帝的心情却很好。白露本安排了白宇去别苑居住，只是皇帝后来发话了，说是再出去过夜惹人口舌，左右祭祀和接见使臣不过几日的功夫，两个大男人将就着挤一挤便是了。白露一听，简直是发指，但身为首席大女官说什么皇帝也不会听进去，于是让人加了一床被褥，顺便保佑边南世子不要反手摸龙鳞。

入了夜，皇帝果然又召见了礼官。

白宇舟车劳顿有些困了，只是听白露说晚上会去泡温泉，所以强撑着没睡。

白露见他眼皮打架，便让人将他带去。等皇帝与礼官谈完后问起边南世子，得知他已经先行一步去了，白露还怕皇帝被撇下一时不悦，却见他勾了勾嘴角不知想到了什么妙处。

玉泉宫的温泉在山脚幽谷一处叫做飞翠阁的地方，玉泉行宫依山而建，此去路上也耽搁不了多少时间。皇帝到了飞翠阁，阁中水汽氤氲宛若仙境，他走进浴房，汉白玉方池四角的兽首源源不断地往池中注入温泉水。

池畔上歪着一颗湿漉漉的脑袋，白宇睡着了。

皇帝不免失笑，于是起身换了衣服也走下浴池。他睡得很浅，皇帝伸手将他揽进怀里都他就醒了，只是哼哼唧唧地不愿起来，伸出两条胳膊环住朱一龙的脖颈：“哥哥什么时候来的。”他也不知是睡了多久，双颊绯红微微发烫，整个人都被泡得又暖又软，嘴里还哼着天上的仙子哥哥下来了。

“小白是真的想要朕吗？”

“哥哥这么好，想要哥哥的人一定很多很多。”

皇帝翻了个身，把毫无防备的人圈在臂膀与池壁之间的狭小牢笼里轻吻：“可是朕只想要你一个。”说着一只手向下滑进白宇的双腿之间。指尖还带着汉白玉池壁的凉意，触碰到内侧的软肉忽的一激，让白宇被温泉泡发聩的脑袋清醒过来。

皇帝的手被他拽住了。

“不是……陛下，我不是这个意思……”

“那是什么意思。”皇帝反问，“小白不是说要朕吗？”他哥哥的眼睛会说话，此时眨着眨着等待他的回答，白宇低头暗骂自己，这些日子简直是被面前这位的美色迷得神魂颠倒，才会一步一步走进皇帝费尽心机编织的陷阱里。

“陛下，我是边南的世子，我以后是……”

“叫「哥哥」。”

皇帝沉下声，威严中带上几分疏离，连同白宇的心也跟着沉了下去。

白宇无法抗拒地回应：“哥哥。”他现在算是什么，明知边南王早已属意把郡主献给皇帝，他却绕过姐姐纠缠着皇帝，可他不能，他以后是要回边南国的。“是臣失仪了。”他轻声说到，转身想要离开，皇帝却一把拽住他拖回怀里。

皇帝的影子将他整个儿罩住了，遮得密不透风几乎让他不能呼吸。

“小白。”他说话的声音好听，像是南方山谷中的溪风，听着让人平静。可此时白宇却更加紧张，皇帝把他钳得紧紧的，半点都不能动弹。他就像在猎食者面前亮出脖子的猎物，把所有未来的可能都交付在皇帝手里。

“如果你是因为自己身上的秘密而与朕疏离，那你更加不必如此。其实在你来到龙城之前，白枞就已经向朕坦白过，朕不在意你与旁人不同。”皇帝靠近他应恐惧颤抖的唇，“朕甚至很惊喜，华周未来的太子会是朕与你的血脉。”

【待续】

后来小白就有了(*^▽^*)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白露并不想知道这么多。

11

在少年时对自己的身体有了懵懵懂懂的认知之后，白宇发现自己与旁人是不一样的。

这些区别，并不仅仅停留在为他诊治身体的巫医与边南王交谈时透露的只言片语，而是整夜整夜骨骼拔长痛楚里，自隐秘处而来的高热。

彼时他从不觉得这样的身体对于自己来说有什么不便之处，直到那一年，边南王喝醉了，拉着他一字一顿地说，如果你身上的秘密瞒不过华周的皇帝，边南国失去了能继承王位的世子，到那时边南就不复存在，就不复存在了！边南王喝醉的眼睛通红，像是从山中爬出来的恶鬼，又终日惴惴不安地掩饰身份。在华周国与皇帝相处的日子里，白宇一直天真地以为他只是单纯得与皇帝「称兄道弟」罢了，或许华周皇帝骨子里也与他一样，无时无刻不在玉权倾轧下体会到生在钟鸣鼎食之家的孤独。

可是，皇帝的一番话彻底打破了白宇自欺欺人的想法。

皇帝知道了，甚至在他来到龙城之前就已经知道了。然而却闭口不谈，或许从一开始皇帝的目的就只是他，只有他还被蒙在鼓里。

第二天一早，皇帝带领诸位礼官前去玉泉祭祀。

白宇醒的时候天色已经不早了，从寝殿还依稀能听见神宫传来威严的礼乐。

他翻身继续钻进被窝里，回想起昨晚在浴池被皇帝剖开身体，过量的灼热烫得他说不话。他挣扎着想要逃离，可无论如何推搡都逃不出皇帝的桎梏。白宇来到龙城开始，他就从没有逃脱过皇帝精心编织的华美牢笼。

守在外面的侍官进来，隔着晚香绫的纱幔，只能看见白宇微微颤动的肩膀。

“世子，医官已经在外候着了。”

床帏里传来恹恹的声音，像是脱水濒死的沙漠旅人在意识弥留之际的幻觉：“我想自己呆会儿，晚些再让人进来。”侍官得了吩咐，拉下月洞门边搭在海棠花栏板上的绸缎门帘，又将熹微的天光隔绝大半。

白宇从未有现在这样无措过。

他不知道能有谁帮他走出困境——身为亲姐姐的君主是边南王的长女，在父王身边耳濡目染得太久，深谙自己作为「牺牲品」的本分，白宇自然是不敢告诉她的。至于皇帝，白枞究竟告诉了他多少边南辛秘，白宇尚不得知。只是作为始作俑者，无论是皇帝还是白枞都乐见于此事的发生。

腿间隐秘的痛处扰乱了他的思绪。

白宇翻了个身总算勉勉强强找到一个减缓痛楚的姿势，竟又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

也不知过了多久，再醒来的时候殿外的礼乐声已经静了。他想许是皇帝的祭礼已经结束，正带着诸位大臣和时节往何处去呢，他没想多少，昏昏沉沉的脑袋就不听使唤，口干舌燥想叫人端茶过来，却四肢酸软如坠云端。须臾有人将他扶起身，干裂的唇沾到了茶盏冰冷的金边，他张开牙关，温热的水流进几乎龟裂的喉咙。

他这才睁开眼，被明晃晃的衮服刺了一下。

皇帝头顶还带着冕旒，垂落十二贯五色彩玉，就悬在白宇的脑袋跟前。

他把白宇放下，抬手探了探发热的额头：“小白，还有哪里不舒服的，乖乖告诉朕。”白宇浑身疲惫，只觉得皇帝的手冰凉，贴在微微发热的额头上舒服极了。他眯着眼睛，不由自主地往皇帝身边靠过去，只可惜衮服上只有更加冰冷的金丝银线还有满目的珠玉宝石。皇帝弯起眼睛：“朕去更衣，片刻就来。”

说罢，床帏再次拉开，皇帝的气息远去。

隔着五湖四海暗团花珠帐，白露领着一众女官上前，替皇帝宽下城中的衮服和冕旒。医官就垂头侍立在不远处，忽的被身边的白露杵了一下，才见皇帝招了招手示意他上前来。西域进贡的琉璃镜通透明亮，连同头顶的雕栏画栋都一样不落地映在其上。

皇帝压着声音：“小白的身体如何。”

“公子只是受了累，又有些深思忧虑。”说完又觉得欠妥，于是憋了半晌才添上一句，“公子身体异于常人，还需要好好调养。至于生育的事情，还需要尽人事听天命才好，还请陛下不要太过急迫……”

白露出声打断他：“您尽力就是，陛下自有考量。”

医官蓦地就出了一身冷汗，他是北地的医官，头一次受皇帝的召唤前来看诊，竟在大罗宫里大放厥词。他用袖子擦去脸上的汗水，应道：“是……是……臣也是头一次遇见这种情况，这就回去拟一份药方出来。”

皇帝默不作声地听完。

他换了一件漳缎的黑袍，腰上荷雁草叶纹的革带，只缀有一块白玉。北地玉泉一带向来富庶，作为西域诸国进入华周的必经之地，人们竟相追逐奢华，喜好黄金和各色宝石。鸽血石、蓝宝石、金刚石、猫眼石或是东海出产的海珠、珊瑚和贝母等等，都能够成为玉泉人发间的配饰，就连乐馆的舞姬也爱佩戴珍珠或是金穗子的腰链，在婀娜的舞姿里点缀珠宝的华光。只是无论西域还是北地，都不产玉料。

如今见华周皇帝的腰间仅有一块白玉，医官便多看了几眼。

那块白玉刻有萱草纹样，好似并不是华周的物件。

皇帝换好衣服，走到一旁的座上：“话虽如此，但……”他顿了顿，“朕登基数载，未曾立过妃嫔，也未有继承国祚的后嗣，小白的事情关乎华周国运。朕希望华周皇室的第一个孩子能继承小白的血脉，你明白了么。”

“臣惶恐。”

皇帝蹙眉，失了说下去的兴致，摆手让医官下去。

白露亲自送他出去，殿中的人仿佛得了信号，也一并退出门外。

空空荡荡的寝殿里，皇帝能听见白宇弄出的细碎响动。白宇其实竖着耳朵听了许久，只是碍于身子还不舒服，意识尚不清晰，所以只听了个大概。他愣愣地盯着帐顶，剩下的些许睡意也早已消散，他在想皇帝居然是下了心思真了心的。

等殿外的人一走，他便忍不住起身，拉开床帏和珠帘探出头。

皇帝看着他，脸上的凝重立刻成温柔的笑意：“到朕身边来。”白宇不疑有他，径直走到榻上坐下。皇帝从榻上拿来白露早前准备好的大毛的披风，轻柔地披在白宇身上：“昨日是朕下手失了分寸，还疼吗？”

他红着脸连连摇头。

皇帝的耳尖也跟着发烫，脸上是得偿所愿的飨足：“朕其实等这一天，已经等了很多年。在出兵边南之后，李瑾曾经问朕要如何惩戒边南国，当时朝堂上大多数的人都希望朕能褫夺边南王的王位。可朕第一个想到的是你。朕第一次有了私心，时隔多年，朕不知道错过那次还要多久才会有这样一个与你重逢的机会摆在眼前。”

“我以为哥哥……是气我当年冒犯你。”

皇帝失笑：“原来在你的心里，朕就是个小肚鸡肠的人。”

白宇暗忖不妙，自己随口摘了一句，皇帝竟是这样理解的。他慌忙辩解，只是还不等开口，双唇就被皇帝吻得一丝缝隙都不剩。舌尖沿着齿序细细描摹，柔软的唇肉湿热，此时他就像个满溢的蜜罐每一寸都透着甜。

皇帝松开他，双唇被吮吸得红肿。

“今日尚早，陪朕用过午膳再好好休息，免得明日晚宴没了精神。”

白宇早把什么世子的责任边南的未来忘得一干二净，他软乎乎地贴在皇帝的颈侧，隔着缎袍能轻易感受到火热的心跳。他忽的感觉自己生出些凉意，就不管不顾地往皇帝怀里钻，像一只飞向绚烂火光的蛾。

等他被炽热的火燎伤，便只能坠入无尽的黑暗。

当夜，难得没有下雪的夜晚，放眼望去皎洁的月光下一片盈盈的融雪。

子时已过，宫门外只有滴水成冰的声音，夹杂在风中传进耳朵。

值守宫门的侍卫昏昏欲睡，他想到家乡和煦的暖阳，照耀在一望无际的原野上，苜蓿花开得满眼紫红。临近傍晚，家家户户升起炊烟，从遥远的火红落日里闯入了一众黑影，骑着廉价的老马，马蹄声沉重。他这么想着，竟真的听见由远及近的马蹄声，沉重的掌铁结实有力，能在青石地砖上踏出数道裂痕。

他蓦地惊醒，看见流光的漆黑铁甲和金边马衣，沉默的骑兵拉紧马缰停在宫门前。

“来者何人！”

骑兵脱下手套，从腰间取出一块金令。侍卫的眼睛猛地张大了。

白露松绾着头发来到大罗殿，掌灯的是她的亲信女官。值守的侍官不解，皇帝都已经睡下许久，这时候还能有什么事需要打扰陛下安寝。可白露就是来打扰皇帝的，她推门进入寝殿，暖烘烘的炭盆把香水的味道烤进每一寸雕栏画栋里。拉起一侧的珠帘，白露信步入月洞门内，接连打开几道帘帐和床帏，才将手里的烛台照进床洞里。

豆大的火光在黑暗边缘晕出浅浅的金边。

白宇不知什么时候已经踢了自己的被褥，又因寒冷循着暖意钻进皇帝的被窝里。白露上前摇晃皇帝，被皇帝揽在怀里暖着的人眉眼似是一动——所幸皇帝浅眠，不然白露也不知打扰了这位祖宗自己又该受什么累。

皇帝睡眼惺忪：“出了什么事。”

“黑铁龙骑的八百里加急文书，刚刚送进宫，需要陛下决断。”

皇帝愣了愣，刚想起身见白露一脸紧张，才发觉自己怀里多了个人。他轻手轻脚地把人放下，仔细地掖上被角，明明是自己的寝殿却像个夜盗偷偷摸摸地换上衣服出去，生怕发出一点响动就把人吵醒了。黑铁龙骑是李瑾的亲军，华周国的精锐骑兵，自从攻下边南国后龙骑便遵皇帝的命令，驻扎在中州以南边南以北的明日山。

龙骑的消息，就是边南国的消息。

皇帝前脚出了门，白露后脚叫来两个侍官，让他们进寝殿守着白宇。

大罗殿的外殿，四四方方摆满奏报的紫檀木书桌上，早已准备好了蜡纸封口的传信筒和随龙骑而来的金令。那位传令的亲军就站在殿外，隔着月影纱的菱花槅门，像个暗夜里黑黢黢的鬼正在沉默的窥伺。隔着门缝，白露望出去，只见到一副漆黑冰冷的山纹甲，连面上都附有面盔，像一杆龙旗笔直站立。

这边，皇帝已经看完急报：“白露，让他进来。”

白露应声打开门。那人走进大罗殿，身上寒气逼人。千百场战事飞溅的鲜血凝结，才有这样幽暗发寒的甲胄，白露本能地退到皇帝身后去了。

皇帝写了一道圣意，从玉匣里取出金印按上。

“命李瑾集结中洲驻军五万人，进驻棠棣城以北百里。但边南的郡主和世子尚在龙城，所以不到万不得已不可擅动，没有朕的皇命也不可进入棠棣城。”又说，“朕明日会发一道圣旨给边安国，命边南王元夕时节来龙城觐见。”

白露的心差点漏跳一拍。

骑兵从她手里接过金令和传信筒，转身离开大罗殿。

“白露。”皇帝把她唤回神，“你派人去查探一下，近日白枞和郡主是否有接触。做了什么，说了什么，是否与边南国有书信往来，朕都要知道。还有——即日起，郡主身体抱恙，让她留在如意馆内好好休养，免得过给小白。”

【待续】


	12. Chapter 12

12

第二日夜，皇帝在万象宫设宴接待了三国使节。

白宇换上盛装，杏白盘龙捻金妆花缎制的长袍缀有青蓝宝石，金累丝云纹底的金冠用上好的玉簪束在发间。临走前，白露从自己的发髻上摘下一朵缉珍珠的棠棣花，簪在金冠边，说是可以保佑平安。他半信半疑地看了看镜子，珠花不大，隐在发间也不起眼，可若棠棣花真能保劳什子的平安，棠棣城就不会被战火波及。

白露将他带到宴席上。

万象宫的夜宴早已开始，白宇算是名正言顺地姗姗来迟。

他从宫殿一角的偏门进入，穿过幔帐和屏风透出绰约的身影，不由得让人浮想联翩。皇帝不近女色，群臣之上的首座空置，如果是那日在大罗宫述职的官员必定能猜到皇帝的心思。等他从人群后出现，许多人脸上都挂着并不意外的表情，看着他踏上皇帝所在的高台，弯腰与华周国辽阔幅员的主人亲昵地对话。

而后，他风度翩翩地下来，坐在了为他准备的座位上。

这次他面前不再像清芳宫中秋的夜宴是一桌子浮着油星子的冷菜。侍立在身后的侍官是专程等着他前来赴宴，为他端上热腾腾的汤羹和佳肴，连盛酒的錾花金壶也是从暖酒壶里新取的，正冒着白袅袅的水汽。

白宇喝了半碗汤羹和一盏酒。酒是北地的烈酒，皇帝不许他贪杯。

他感觉到宴上投来的各种目光都交集在自己身上。

然而片刻后这些令人焦灼的目光就都从他身上移开了，西域的使节适时地向皇帝献上一曲舞。舞姬身上满带黄金的首饰，连头纱上也缀有华美的宝石。异域乐器传来雷点般轻快顿挫的乐曲，她在严寒的夜幕下像一团炽热的火，转动间裙摆上的珠宝像天上的繁星闪闪发光，她腰肢曼妙，目光灵动，绘有花纹的手开合如花，首饰碰撞的细碎声响让人难以不联想到烈日下沙丘在风中清脆声鸣。

白宇第一次见到西域的使节，也是第一次看到与南方舒缓温婉截然不同的舞蹈。

一曲舞毕，舞姬上前向皇帝行礼，回身时走到白宇桌前。

舞姬不似养在闺中的小姐们肤白如雪，皮肤是常年日晒的金黄。她伸手摘下一枚镶嵌三颗珍珠的戒指递上前，白宇一愣：“给我的？”她羞赧地点点头，等白宇接过戒指，她像一只小鹿跑进郁郁葱葱地灌木一下子跑进人群不见了。

皇帝的眼皮跳了一下。

所幸之后的晚宴无波无澜地结束了。

宴席散去白宇跟着皇帝回大罗宫。那枚戒指他收在衣带的荷囊里，白露替他宽衣的时候，打开荷囊把它取走了。白宇不解，白露颇有些一时没看住闯了大祸的表情，拉过他背对着皇帝悄悄说话，大意是收了西域公主的首饰，就是答应了她的婚约。

“什么！”

白宇的声音绕梁三尺，惊得服侍皇帝的女官纷纷探看。

让他大惊失色的倒不止那位舞姬是一国公主，却也不是自己答应了对方婚约，而是皇帝回程路上没与他说话，大约是因为这件事生闷气呢。他匆匆扒了袍子跑到皇帝面前，仗着自己比皇帝高了两指挡住对方的视线，勾着皇帝尚未解下的衣带讨饶似的问：“陛下，陛下，陛下是不是生我的气了？”

“一桩误会，朕何必为此生气。”

分明就是生气了。

白宇赶走那些围着皇帝宽衣解带的女官，凑上去闻了闻，酸溜溜的。他别过头靠在皇帝肩膀上，噘着嘴故意喃喃自语：“那可怎么办，陛下没有舍不得，我又收了人家公主的首饰。陛下会不会送我去和亲呐？”

皇帝狠狠地舔上后槽牙，这回是真生气了。

碰上白宇，他常年奉为圭臬的喜怒不形于色仿若无物。小时掀他的裙子还信誓旦旦说要娶他进门，大了也不改到处招蜂引蝶的体质。

西域使节来往华周多少年了，从未有过公主当着他的面送婚约首饰的事情发生。西域大海与黄沙之间的国王，生有六十个女儿，送他去和亲岂不是小小国王六十个女婿之一，对他有什么好处。

皇帝圈住白宇的腰肢，用力往他身后的肉团上拍了一下。

声音大到白宇当即就像只受惊的猫跳起来，可惜被皇帝的铁臂箍得狠了，在不远处的白露听见声响，只看见边南世子在皇帝怀里委委屈屈地扭动。

皇帝自然是不会为了晚宴上的事情生气，可在心底还是尝到了酸涩的味道。

等到西域使节回到使馆，自有「笨嘴拙舌又心知肚明」的官员暗示他们那日在大罗宫的所见所闻。皇帝只需要安心等待，他甚至都不需要想一个理由来回绝西域公主的婚约。果不其然，不久后西域的使臣夤夜来向皇帝请罪，皇帝表现得慷慨大方，并不准备为情窦初开的公主歆慕情郎的小事追究一丝一毫，让白露送还了那枚珍珠戒指，还答应用瓷器和丝绸为这位公主添置妆奁。

白宇从寝殿门缝里往外窥伺，气呼呼地想，到头来只有他的屁股挨了皇帝一巴掌。

使臣走后，皇帝回到寝殿。

白宇已经梳洗好了，脱了鞋袜赤着脚，倚在坐榻的酸枝凭几上看风物志。

皇帝想起西域公主跳舞时，脚踝上缀满铃铛的金环，若是叫人打上两对套在白宇脚踝上也不错。白世子身形消瘦纤细，手腕和脚踝也都细瘦，包裹在芙蓉锦寝衣下的腰肢充满韧劲，光用手指就能掐出青紫的痕迹。等金环打好了，只要白宇想从他的身边逃跑，皇帝就能第一时间把这只漂亮的白猫抓回来。

恍惚后皇帝失笑，也不知为何会从西域公主想到白宇。

白宇见他进来，放下书欲言又止，等到熄了灯也没说出口。

皇帝鲜少失了睡意，盯着帐顶的江山图。也不知过了多久，耳边传来白宇温软的声音，轻柔得像是雏鸟新生的羽枝：“陛下睡了吗？”

“还没有。”

白宇又不说话了，皇帝听见几声得逞的笑。

他是故意的，皇帝心思重，自己有话不说，皇帝必定会耿耿于怀。

白宇钻进被窝，摸到了皇帝被褥的边缘拉开，然后整个人都钻了过去，把自己那床怎么睡也不够暖和的被褥踢得老远，心满意足地从皇帝的被褥里探出头。他整个人都伏在皇帝身上，额头就抵在皇帝的下颌：“哥哥，我有点冷。”

皇帝就把他圈进怀里暖着。

他又说：“哥哥果然是因为我收了公主的首饰不高兴吧。”又哼哼唧唧道，“哥哥都气得打我了。”白宇说完，又带上「哼」的尾音。

皇帝的耳朵尖发烫，他把这怪罪于白宇为了寻找最温暖的的位置，正贴着他的胸口不安分地动来动去。他有些口干舌燥，清了清嗓子才解释道：“朕没有因为你不高兴，而是那位公主为了达到目的算计你。”皇帝翻了个身把他笼在身下，亲着他发凉的嘴唇，“朕不喜欢任何人借着你与朕的关系而打你的主意。今日公主为了得到朕给她添妆的殊荣，那日便有旁人为了自己的目的不惜代价地利用你。”

“可……我才第一次见到公主。”

皇帝终是叹了口气，亲吻到白宇的耳垂，湿润的气息在耳廓中打旋，顷刻间又微微散发出凉意：“小白，呆在朕身边，让朕来保护你……”他用深情地桃花眼送去秋波，沉入无情流水汇聚的深潭，“……也暖一暖朕的心。”

白宇被冥冥之中的鬼魅牵引着答应：“好。”

他实在是贪恋皇帝拥抱和亲吻，也向往着永远高枕无忧的日子。

或许他真的就如自我认知中那样，并不适合做一个翻云覆雨的王侯。在白宇之前的人生里，他被冠以边南王为继承人的名头精心保护着，世间所有的阴谋论调都与他相隔千里。等他到了华周才窥得一二，却也不知道人为达目的究竟能做到何种地步：白宇以为他的叔叔白枞就已经是恶的底线，可也实在没想到仅有一面之缘的陌生人也会如此。

之后，就算是西域使臣前来辞行，白宇都没有再见到那位公主。

皇帝按照承诺，赏赐了三国使节色如新雨的青瓷和江南所产的万山锦，又让白露私下赠予公主一匹石榴红的晚香罗。公主自然看得出来，皇帝颇有些「敲打」的意味在里面，晚香罗产自华周西南曾为中洲强国如今已经无处寻迹的地方，但石榴色的嫁衣料子足以为她谋得一段上好的姻缘，她也欣然接受。

白宇是不知道这件事的。

他的兴致早被玉泉宫终年不冻的静海吸引过去了。

说是海，其实不过是借着原有的深潭开凿出来的大湖，只因湖面上听不到北地呼啸的风声才得了这个名。白宇在玉泉宫拖拖拉拉不肯回龙城，转眼也有一个多月了，龙城临近年末事务繁多，皇帝竟也跟着不着急，一次次推迟回龙城的时日。北地的官员眼看着白宇真是皇帝心尖子上的人，于是投其所好地提起静海。

“不过是个大湖，冬日里空空荡荡的，有什么意思。”

皇帝甫一听了从堆积如山的公文里抬头，白宇撑起手肘拖着脑袋笑：“只是听说湖里的鲜鱼冬日肥美，再下一把面更是绝配。”

“你想吃让人去捉便是了，何必亲自到湖上去。”

皇帝正看到一份令他不悦的奏报，边说着边收起来一甩手丢进不远处的炭盆里，顿时火星四溅。侍从们忙着熄灭西域地毯上的火星，又将烧得面目全非的奏报起出来，倒也没有不识抬举地拿回皇帝跟前，转身丢去外面的炉子里了。白宇似乎在上面看见了自己的名字，但转念一想能有自己什么事，便没有放在心上。

午前玉泉宫的侍从果真捞回鲜鱼，在午膳时做成鱼汤面送上来。

行宫不比龙城皇宫规矩甚严，皇帝与他同桌而食也没人胆敢置喙。鱼汤面送上来，第一碗就盛给了白宇，谁知他刚尝上一口，双眉就拧紧了，直说是腥气得很。皇帝从他碗里舀了一勺，尝不出来与龙城送上桌的鲜鱼有何区别，但确实也没有腥气。

白宇丢下勺子不愿再动了。

有了这次的教训，他再也不会相信北地官员的鬼话，午后收了心思安安心心地窝在寝殿里继续看他的风物志。皇帝在外处理奏报的事情，午后大罗殿一直人来人往，挂着门帘的殿门开开合合夹杂风声唱成了一曲不着调的歌。白宇听着听着，风物志上的密密麻麻的小字就在他眼前飞了起来，等白露送茶进来，发现他枕软垫睡着了。

白宇一个下午醒醒睡睡，等到了吃点心的时候才迷迷糊糊地起来。

白露打开寝殿的门，带着医官进来，说是皇帝看他中午没什么胃口，怕是他腹痛的老毛病又要犯。白宇迟疑了许久才回过神，伸手过去给医官请平安脉：“陛下是大惊小怪了，我最近不是好好的嘛。”

医官把完脉，想必确实如此，所以并未多说。

只是当他出了寝殿的门，便满面喜色地向皇帝所在走去，脚步轻快得连白露都跟不上。他上了高台方想三拜九叩就被皇帝抬手制止了，于是拢着袖子压下声音对皇帝禀报道：“陛下万喜，公子已有身孕。”

【待续】


	13. Chapter 13

13

皇帝决定回龙城了。

这是个突然地决定，就在医官为白宇诊脉后的第二天早晨。

对于白露而言，本该是个平白无奇的早晨，皇帝在玉泉行宫无需接见臣子，所以与情人依偎温存了许久才叫人进去服侍梳洗。侍官和女官们在寝殿中忙碌的时候，皇帝突然开口对睡眼惺忪的白宇说了两件事。白露记得很清楚，第一件事是要在三日后启程回龙城皇宫，临近年末，皇帝搁置了许多政务需要回去处理。

第二件事，华周未来的继承人要出生在龙城。

白宇坐在床沿上，花了许久才消化皇帝对他说的话。他的目光在寝殿里没有目的地逡巡，最后求助着望向白露。而白露，垂着头无惊无喜地正在为皇帝整理金冠——大约他是这个寝殿里最后一个知道自己怀有身孕的人。

他还记得皇帝说的「华周未来的太子会是朕与你的血脉」。

可当信誓旦旦的承诺变成现实，白宇又惧怕起来。

在边南的时候，所有人都把他隐秘怪异的身体当做洪水猛兽，等到了龙城，宫里的人会不会也有这样的想法。或许在他面前恭恭敬敬侍奉的人，转身在不见天光的阴影里也会讥笑着谈论边南世子怀有身孕的丑事。还有边南国，若是问起世子的近况皇帝会如何答复，也会像对自己坦白那样如实回复边南王吗，还是做个谁也看不透的幌子，养个与封王毫无关系的女子假称是玉泉行宫得宠的佳人。

白宇还知道很多，就像他父王当年遮遮掩掩做过的那些。

“怎么了，不想回去吗？”

白宇回过神，摇摇头说：“没有。只是太突然了，我还没有做好准备。”

皇帝拖着华美的衣摆走到他身边，他挥退殿中的侍官，搂过白宇凑近了小声道：“让朕肖想了这么多年，小白都还没准备好吗。”又说，“当年还说要结姻缘的，如今连孩子都有了，怎么就畏首畏尾的。”

“当……当年怎么会知道……”

皇帝面上有些难过：“当年小白是糊弄朕的吗。”

白宇连连摇头否认，正要辩解才一时察觉到自己入了套。无论自己说当年的混账话是真是假，皇帝都能让他乖乖认清现状。他抬手摸了摸自己的肚子，现在他的肚子和之前无异，腰身也是细细的，丝毫看不出那里多了一个新的生命。

“那哥哥喜欢儿子多一点，还是女儿多一点。”

皇帝真的认认真真地考虑起来，而后莞尔一笑如露水坠落叶尖：“只要是小白的孩子，朕都喜欢——不过小女儿或许更粘她的父亲一些。”他笑着，“朕一定将她当做掌心的明珠，天穹的星火，把对整个华周国的博爱都用在她身上。”

白宇眨着眼睛笑，那她一定会是天底下最幸福的小女儿。

永远永远不会像姐姐一样背井离乡。

三日后，大军从玉泉宫启程，百官跪送，浩浩荡荡向着龙城而去。

白宇这次乘坐在皇帝的御驾里，被厚重门帘隔绝的不再是千红秋岁的美景，只有天地之间孤茫茫的冬雪。皇帝的御驾被数百匹骏马拉着，途中各州道的官员都殷勤地为大军扫清积雪，饶是如此，御驾也比来时多花费了好几日的功夫才回到龙城。他这才敢当着皇帝的面拉开门帘看出去，原来龙城也早已没有了千红万金的秋景，重檐庑殿顶的门楼覆上冰冷的冬雪，放眼与连绵宫阙的雪顶难以分辨，竟显出难以察觉的柔和，颇有文人墨客所谓「玉山亘野，琼林分道」的清远。

他终于不再觉得龙城皇宫是困住他的牢笼。

白宇浑身酸痛，回到马缨园倒头就睡，日暮时分才懒洋洋地醒过来。

皇帝中途来过一次，只是白宇还没醒。侍官们知道皇帝素来纵着他，不敢自作主张去叫醒他。皇帝叫退众人独自走进内室，坐在床沿上陪伴了他许久才走的。白宇醒来后听说，只是嘟囔了几句，侍官没从他的口气里听出责备的意思，暗暗松了一口气，忙不迭地为他更衣梳洗，端出精心准备的吃食。

他怀有身孕的事情，皇帝没有大张旗鼓明说。

不过私下肯定是让白露提点了宫中各府司，以白露的性子，一定又请医官们列出了长长的避讳单子送到各处。所以白宇发现自己桌上常常备着用以消食的山楂果脯没了踪影，换成酸甜可口的梅子盛在白釉葵花碟里。

白宇只看了一眼，便觉得牙根酸涩，决定对它敬而远之。

填饱肚子后天色已暗，白宇午后睡了许久此时正精神得不得了，站在堂中差遣侍官从他带来的礼物中挑选几样最好的，说是要送到如意馆去。须臾又觉得侍官们笨手笨脚的，又叫人取来他的斗篷说要亲自走一趟：“我也好久没见姐姐了。”

侍官们忙拦他，说是郡主得了风寒正在休养。

“什么时候的事，我怎么不知道？”

侍官如实回答：“也就大半个月前，郡主突然病倒了。”

宫里人多手杂染病是常事，边南国的世子和郡主又是远道而来。白宇自己就因水土不服闹腾好几次，食补和汤药不间断地养了许久才缓过来，只是在宫中有些病痛是常事，但深墙大院里突如其来的事情往往都意味着不太美妙的深意。

他默了片刻，说自己晓得了，只叫人把礼物送去就是。

侍官原以为边南世子会追问不休，但白宇似乎早有预料地缄口不言。他坐在正堂的榻上，凭几上垫着雪白的羊羔皮，腿上用画珐琅十二花神图的手炉暖着，花十二分细致剥松仁。只可惜边南被宠大的世子纵使再花十二分的细致，也只剥了一小碟松仁碎。他倒是觉得辛苦，剥完自己吃了一半，剩下的叫人装起来往永霄殿去了。

侍官们不知道他想干什么，准备好了暖轿送他到永霄殿。

皇帝在玉泉行宫逗留许久，回到龙城连夜处理搁置的政务还未休息。

白宇到了永霄殿外便有人前去通知了白露，等他走到殿门外，白露打开菱花槅门拉开门帘，一把将他拉进了暖烘烘的宫殿里。

“外面雪大，世子怎么过来了。”

白宇让女官们掸掉身上的薄雪，又脱了厚重的斗篷，在她面前晃了晃手里的食盒说道：“醒来听说陛下午后来过，我没有接驾，这会子带了几样好吃的点心过来。”说罢让人打开食盒，取出那盘稀碎的松仁递给白露，“我亲手剥了，讨好姑姑的。”

白露看着手里的松仁有些哭笑不得。

边南世子亲手剥的松仁，还这般稀碎难看，她哪里敢收下。

白宇管不了这么多，提着食盒转头进入内殿。内殿里所有的宫灯都点着，正中大宫灯四面开光，开光内用泥金绘有流云山水、彩霞碧波，开光四周施镂空白地粉彩四季花蝶草虫纹，垂落的金丝穗子上悬着青玉金件，照得整个内殿亮如白昼。上一次他这么仔细地看这盏大宫灯，还是在折屏后听白枞胡言乱语的时候。当时他从永霄殿的偏门进来，其实大多数时候他都是从永霄殿不起眼的偏门进来，绕过折屏就是皇帝所在。

他在一侧的茶几上放下食盒，高高兴兴地到皇帝身边去。

“哥哥午后来了，那些侍从们都不叫醒我，让哥哥白等这么久，倒显得是我没规没矩的。”他撅了撅嘴，一副等待圣意发落的可怜模样。皇帝最吃不消他这招，每每这位边南世子露出受了委屈的样子，皇帝都会对他有求必应。

今日皇帝也没意外地把他拉到身边来：“又要怎么样。”

“哥哥怎么总觉得我是有了别的心思。”

“朕可不会信你是真的来请罪的。”放在以前或许皇帝会信，毕竟中秋宫宴那会儿他还是会规规矩矩为了自己犯的错来请罪的，但是自从玉泉宫之行白宇在他身边少了拘谨，两人同床共枕这么多时间，皇帝不难猜出他的心思。

不等白宇开口，白露先进来了。

她端着一壶新沏好的梅茶，手边唯一一盘点心上撒着碾磨过的松子碎。

白露的余光看见白宇坐在皇帝身边，见她进门又欲盖弥彰地站起身，像个获得殊荣的重臣站在皇帝身边。她见状心里暗暗腹诽自己来得不是时候，但来都来了也不能当着皇帝的面出去，于是放下托盘，特地端起点心放在皇帝手边。就怕皇帝开口把自己打发出去，抢先一步说道：“陛下，这是世子亲手剥的松仁。”

白宇一瞧，点心上的松仁碎金黄绵碎，哪里是自己拿来时难看的样子。

可白露紧张自己的项上人头，说完就急匆匆地出去了。

皇帝放下笔，捏了一块放进嘴里。宫里的松仁都是采买最好的，特别是马缨园的松仁，更是白露亲自过目的好东西，只是松仁就是松仁，撒在点心上就只是松仁的味道。皇帝吃完没有评价，而是拉过白宇的手，看到指腹上剥松仁留下的红痕颇为心疼：“以后这种事情交给侍从去做就是了，不然留他们在你身边干什么。”

白宇心道自己吃了大半，皇帝吃的还不一定是自己剥出来的。

方才白露在外不吱声，没准是和其他女官一起剥松仁呢。

想到这里，白宇偷笑着也拿了一块点心送进嘴里。明明是宫里最常见的点心，多撒了些松仁碎，却让人连声音都染上一层蜜甜。“哥哥陪陪我吧。”白宇歪着头，凑在皇帝耳边，近得能听见舌尖舔舐松仁碎屑的细微响动，“回到宫里，姐姐病着，侍官们怕过了病气给我不让我去如意馆。白枞无诏不能入宫，当然我也不想见他。医官就只知道让我呆在马缨园里，最好是哪儿都不要去。”

“这么说，你就是来向朕诉苦的。”

“哪有。”白宇别扭地别过头，“就只想找个人说说话。”

皇帝把目光移到堆积的奏报上，轻轻叹了一口气：“郡主养病许久了，朕明日招医官问问她的病情。若是医官允许，你就去如意馆坐坐。”

白宇脸上立刻拨云见日。

“往后要是有求于朕，不妨直说，不必剥劳什子的松仁弄疼自己的手。”

他抬起手指看，也没有那么严重：“不过就是些松仁而已。”说着想到自己剥出来的松仁又有些心虚，急忙岔开话题，“我哪是有求于哥哥，想求哥哥的事情还在后面呢。”

皇帝一下停住笔：“说吧，想求朕是要付出代价的。”

白宇偏生又不说了，别过头理直气壮地改口道：“现在还不是时候。”

他这招算起来也是从皇帝这儿学去的，并且屡试不爽。说完，他起身往外去，皇帝以为他是达到目的准备逃之夭夭，不想他打开打开内殿的菱花门探出头去。温暖如春的宫殿内吹来夜晚的寒风，他听见白宇带着笑意的声音回荡在殿中——“白姑娘。”他只在有难以言说的小主意时才这样喊，“让我的轿子回马缨园吧。”

连皇帝自己也没察觉到，他从奏报上抬起头时，在嘴角留下了笑容。

白宇关上门，手上多了个黑漆描金山水楼阁图的手炉。他拢着袖子把手炉抱在怀中，走到放置糕点茶汤的茶几旁，那里有一对黑漆嵌螺钿圈椅，是准备着给议事重臣休息的。边南没有镶嵌螺钿的工艺，上次来时白宇就想把螺钿偷偷撬下来看个究竟，用金簪在椅背薄螺钿嵌出的流云登仙图上留下了好些划痕，还弄碎了一块螺钿。

如此显眼的地方，白露派人把椅子搬去修补，却被皇帝制止了。

【待续】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章小白可能会有点奇怪。  
> 那是因为小白也想趁龙哥高兴的时候为以后做准备。


	14. Chapter 14

14

对于华周国的皇帝陛下来说，即便是被白宇亲手弄碎的一块螺钿，都会将他在这座冷冰冰的殿宇里的温暖回忆留下来。在数以万计的寂静夜晚，在朱一龙将玉权倾轧尔虞我诈深植在每一轮命盘里，唯有这一点回忆是纯洁无瑕的。

他的母妃曾经站在边南的国土上，说那是华周最南端的属国。

是华周皇帝的眼睛也无法触及的尽头。

朱一龙坚信只有将珍宝藏在边南国，才不会被任何人发现。所以在他回到龙城弑兄成为皇帝之前，在他威加海内万方来朝之前，在他踏平中洲剑指边南之前，就暂且让边南王保管他最珍爱的东西。直到棠棣城的大门为黑甲龙骑敞开，华周的皇帝陛下将亲手取走他的珍宝，因为皇帝的珍宝从来不容许任何人分享。

那是皇帝最轻松恣意的一段回忆。

他与母亲——离开那座牢笼的女人不再是谁的妃嫔——他们穿过整个未统一的中洲来到边南国。他的母亲说，边南国是华周最南端的属国，他会在那里找到庶人的幸福。即便于常人而言那是天地苍茫遥不可及的烦恼，但对于第一次离开皇宫的朱一龙来说，那似乎就是桃源尽头的模样。于是朱一龙遇见了边南王的独子，轻易与他许下了婚姻的承诺。

回到龙城后，深邃的宫门将一切都吞噬干净了。

将他的母亲，和母亲所说的「庶人的幸福」都变成春日的齑尘。

随着满目落地的柳絮一起熊熊燃烧，黑烟遮蔽了那日温暖的春光，飘出无人能够跨越的银朱色高墙。他的母亲终于能永远逃离这座吃人的华美宫殿，化作自由的风飞向南方，只可惜这一次她无法带走自己的孩子。

她的孩子，用沾满腥血的手接过了华周皇帝的冕旒。

用黑甲龙骑打开了棠棣城的大门。

“马缨园离永霄殿还有段路，天寒地冻，朕想让你换一处更近的住处。”皇帝突然开口，像是自言自语，“永霄殿花园里就有几处不错的地方，朕已经让白露去看过了。等收拾好你就搬过去，一应的东西都让各司新准备就是了。”

“永霄殿花园是哥哥独享的花园吧……”

皇帝抬眼，丝毫没当回事：“就因为是朕私家的花园，才不会有人打扰。”

白宇抱着手上的书垂眸，虽然理由上冠冕堂皇挑不出刺，但不管怎么想都有一种将他圈起来的意味。他想过自己的身份，皇帝大约也不会大张旗鼓说子嗣的事情，只是到近乎圈禁的地步似乎超出了他的想象。

“想什么呢。”

白宇一怔，猛然抬头才发现皇帝不知何时已经从书桌后走上来，正站在他的面前。他的脑袋一下子被皇帝凑上来的美色放空，愣了半晌也没找个合适的理由。

倒是皇帝自顾自笑起来：“马缨园人多眼杂，朕不放心你。搬到永霄殿花园里来，那里有一道小门直通永霄殿，朕好时时去陪伴你。”他看出白宇的顾虑，本想捉弄他一番，却实在是舍不得，“虽说与如意馆和几处你常去的地方远了一些，但出入都有轿辇，随行的也都是精挑细选的人，朕放心。”

“我才不是那个意思……”

“那是什么意思。”皇帝搂过歪在椅子上的人，一把将他横抱起来。

白宇像只惧高的猫立刻保住皇帝的脖颈，垂在臂膀外的腿挣了挣到底也不敢有什么大动作，生怕摔了自己。他耳朵通红，软软地贴在皇帝怀抱里，乖乖被抱进寝殿里。这次床铺上只准备了一条被褥，白露早上再也不会看见被踢到地上的另一条被褥。

皇帝唤来侍官，白露领着人进来为两人梳洗更衣。

白宇一面说着自己午后睡得久了还很精神，一面沾了枕头被皇帝搂在怀里就睡过去了。他第二日被侍官叫醒，身边早已空了多时，侍官小心地措辞说是皇帝快要下朝了，这时候起身梳洗了刚好能与皇帝用早膳。他看着帐顶的云龙，后知后觉地意识到这里不是马缨园，而是皇帝的永霄殿，赖床的心意一下子就飞到九霄云外去了。

他起身，侍官取了一身石青色妆花缎团花夹棉袍，茶红杂宝织金缎底累丝金镶玉的腰带，垂象牙白棠棣花纹样的丝质帉。

出了寝殿不多时，皇帝就下朝回来了。

龙城皇宫规矩森严，膳前每一道菜都要详加查验，身为臣子还有为皇帝试毒的责任。

皇帝自然是无需白宇来试毒的，毕竟比起外面操劳到头发花白的重臣，白宇这位边南世子身份尊贵，如今有了子嗣更加金重。白露带人将膳前的流程一件件做完后，皇帝不耐烦地摒弃了「君臣不得同桌而食」的传统，白宇终于提前吃上了热饭。饭后，他陪着皇帝在内殿呆了许久，皇帝也依照承诺叫来了郡主的医官查问。

在皇宫里任医官，堪比刀口舔血。

这位医官也是心思活络的人，听到皇帝的盘问，又见白宇也坐在殿内，于是很自然地回答道：“郡主第一次在龙城过冬，染上寒症，如今已经见好。只是郡主病后虚寒，还是不宜参加外出和频繁见客，臣会继续为郡主调养身体。”

白宇眉间紧了紧，很快又松开，像是无事发生过。

他说：“既然医官这样说了，那我略去看看姐姐应当无妨吧。”

“郡主染疾闭门多日，世子去探望也在情理之中。”

白宇故作赞许地点点头，起身向皇帝行礼：“陛下，臣往玉泉行宫伴驾已久，姐姐染病也未能侍奉在侧。今日既然姐姐病已渐好，想必也很是想念臣。臣想去如意馆探望姐姐，还请陛下恩准此行。”

皇帝抬手：“你去吧。”

白宇跪下谢恩，就往外去了。

医官见边南世子离开永霄殿，缓缓地舒了一口气。甫一抬头见皇帝眯起眼睛略有所思，神情上竟有些隐隐的不悦，医官心下一紧莫不是自己说错了什么。片刻后，皇帝幽幽地说道：“你做的很好。不过，郡主还是要好好静养一段时间。”

他抬眼望着透光的菱花门，仿佛能看见白宇离开的背影。

看着自己心爱的人远离，真是一件令人不悦的事情。

白宇高高兴兴出了永霄殿，白露已经准备了轿辇，只等得了皇帝的准许就送白宇去如意馆。在白露心里，这更像是一个不必要的仪式，皇帝并不擅长回绝边南世子的要求，何况只是想要见一见亲生姐姐的小要求。

轿子把白宇送到如意馆。

如意馆的侍从早已得到了消息，紧闭已久的大门敞开，院中的积雪也一一扫去。

郡主身穿月白缎绣花卉纹的裙子，松绾发髻一件金玉首饰都没有戴，只有簪着素色绢花，整个人真的像是久病刚愈的样子。唯有耳上一对蜜色琥珀耳环才显出少女的娇俏，那是白宇从西域贡品里挑的，琥珀里凝着据说是苹果籽的种子，镶淡粉色海珠的金托没有宫廷里动辄累丝的金饰来的精致，配上琥珀却也相得益彰。

白宇甫一走进如意馆，就叉着腰抱怨堂上太冷，让人足足添了四个炭盆才满意。

他一脸责备地上前：“姐姐也不管管他们，堂上这样冷，也难怪姐姐染了寒病。”他提着食盒，里面是白露转交给他的点心，说是永霄殿小厨房里新出炉的。白宇打开一看，就是自己平日里常吃的那几样。

郡主颇为无奈：“我到不觉得冷，许是你那儿太暖和了。”

他看上去并不信这番说辞，当着郡主的面也没有反驳，只是伸手把点心往郡主面前推了推：“姐姐尝尝这个，是永霄殿的点心。”他撑着手肘拖住下颌，“姐姐没有去玉泉行宫太可惜了，我第一次见那么大的雪。还有西域的使臣，西域的公主还送了我一枚珍珠戒指，我后来才知道那是订下婚约的信物。”

“还有这样的事。”郡主手上一顿。

白宇立刻笑起来：“有陛下在，姐姐无需担心。”

“你走后我还担心你，别在玉泉宫闯祸。虽然这次是陛下出面，但你也要记住教训，陛下是不会次次为你摆平祸事的。”郡主稍稍责备了他一句，“陛下着实很看中你。不过他是华周国的皇帝，你日后还是要回边南国的，与皇帝交好是不错，但也不要过于亲近。你尚未娶亲，陛下后宫空置，免得伤了声名。”

白宇暗暗嘟囔，现在说也晚了。

他支支吾吾地开口：“姐姐，其实……我是想向你坦白一件事。”

郡主一下子警觉起来，眯起眼睛盯了他半晌，似乎是把全天下的祸事都考虑在内，做好了心理建树才示意他说下去。白宇也不知道如何开口，他这个姐姐什么都能依着他，唯独牵扯到边南国就怎么也行不通了。

“究竟什么事。”

郡主拧起眉，一再追问。

白宇自知总归是瞒不住的，于是心一横走到郡主身边坐下：“姐姐，我要是说了你可不要生我的气。”他搭着亲生姐姐的肩膀，在郡主的反复追问下，只得如实坦白。他附耳过去轻声说：“……我有陛下的子嗣了。”

郡主一怔，霎时间慌了手脚，起身一把将他推开来。

“姐姐是不是怪我了。”白宇抬头看他，眼角发红泫然欲泣，“如果我说，白枞在我来龙城之前，就把我的秘密告诉了陛下呢。我与陛下真的是用了真心的，姐姐知道的，父王从来没有让我接触过边南的政务，我并不是边南王位合适的继承人。”

“你要留在这里。”

郡主缓缓说道，不是一个问询，而是陈述一桩既定的事实。

白宇点头：“我心意已决。”

“陛下现在没有后宫，再过几年到了需要继承人的时候，他面对朝臣的逼迫会不会册立中宫！到时候，就算你有陛下的孩子，你的孩子也只能交给中宫抚养你想过吗！”

他拉过郡主冷冰冰的手，合掌像皇帝常做的那样将郡主的手放在掌心。

“我相信陛下。”

“你信他什么。”郡主抓紧他的手，“你信陛下，陛下明知你身上的秘密却下了套让你往里面钻。你在他身边的时候做了多少不合规矩的事，中秋夜宴还有玉泉宫伴驾，如果陛下从来没有过那样的心思，如何会一而再再而三让你破坏规矩。”

白宇愣了愣，他没想过，曾经都只当是皇帝对他万分纵容。

但随即他展露笑容，过去的事情对现在来说，只不过是只与喜悦有关的途经。

他揉了揉鼻子状似没放在心上：“姐姐，我打算等孩子生下来，向陛下求个恩典。”他笑着说，“我想让姐姐嫁给自己喜欢的人。”

郡主别过头：“少来讨好我。”

“不是讨好姐姐，我知道父王有意让姐姐做陛下的妃子或是葵蜀的王妃。但是姐姐心里已经有了喜欢的人，我知道那个人是谁。”白宇松开郡主的手，像是要分享秘密似的靠近，“姐姐是边南国身份尊贵的郡主，我不想要姐姐为了边南国牺牲自己的一切。陛下曾说他追求过庶人的幸福，我想我和陛下得不到，但是姐姐可以。”

“我只是想要姐姐不为身份所累。仅此而已。”

【待续】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皇帝：白露，你为什么要让小白带糕点过去，这样的话他要等吃完了才会回来。


	15. Chapter 15

15

白宇午后才拖拖拉拉会到永霄殿。

郡主带来的侍女里，有一位会做些边南的吃食，于是留了他吃午饭。

皇帝在永极殿处理了朝务，一直等到午间都没等来白宇，不免对白露让白宇带糕点过去的行径有几分微词。首席大女官不敢自讨没趣，只得出门在外侍候着，腊月里龙城的天气多变，晴天日头霎时间下起小雪。白露刚想唤人去如意馆送伞，便见装着白宇的暖轿从角门进了永霄殿的前院，绕过照壁才放下。还未扫雪的院中多了一连串的脚印，雪泥鸿爪的凉薄诗意被生生染上瑕疵，白露却如蒙大赦。

白宇打着哈欠从轿子里钻出来，险些踢着脚边的火熜。

他酒足饭饱，正是来向皇帝谢恩的。

“白露姑姑怎么不去陛下身边侍候。”他跟着白露进了殿门，让女官们脱去斗篷和围巾，才接过换了新炭的手炉。手炉还是昨晚那只黑漆描金山水楼阁图的，皇帝也是昨晚才见到，应当是造物司的新制，不知怎么就变成白宇的私物了。

白露腹诽，还不是因为你，陛下见了谁都不顺眼。

“陛下在内处理政务，我等不便打扰。”

说着推开边门，隔了镶嵌琉璃画的朱漆屏风就是皇帝所在，丝毫不在意方才所谓的「不便打扰」，堂而皇之放了白宇进去。白宇倒也没发觉不妥，他和皇帝相处久了，对皇帝的纵容不免有些习以为常。

殿内烧足了炭火，熏得白宇越发困倦。

皇帝手边只有两三本裹着绸衣的奏报，见绸衣的样式应该是中洲的王侯送来的，不知为何被皇帝单独扣下。皇帝一手撑着扶手在看书，书桌后玫瑰椅轻巧窄小，坐着松不开身，也只能是微微歪坐几分，比不得殿中手边还有茶水糕点的黑漆嵌螺钿圈椅，怎么想也不会舒服。然而皇帝见他进来只微微抬眸，须臾又把目光放回书页上。

白宇上前放下手炉，拢着袖子到皇帝身边：“哥哥还在忙吗。”

“午前就忙完了。”皇帝放下书，方觉得自己坐得腰酸背痛，于是起身走到摆着糕点的茶几前，“怎么这个时候才回来。你与郡主倒是有许多的体己话。”

白宇不慌不忙地跟在后面：“姐姐与我向来亲厚，又是我在龙城唯一的家人。”他默了半刻坦白道，“其实这次我去见姐姐，是将我怀有子嗣的事情告诉她了。我还告诉她，我想留在陛下的身边，不会回到边南国了。”

皇帝愣了愣神，倏尔又神色如初。

他回到书桌边，拿起其中一本奏报地给白宇：“你看看这个。”

白宇缩了缩脖子：“涉及朝政的事情，我不敢看。”

“是李瑾转送过来的，关于边南王的消息。”等白宇接过去，皇帝才继续说下去，“朕恩准了边南王来龙城过年，顺便让你们父子团聚。等到年节，朕想着你将要显怀，子嗣的事情也需寻个合适的由头告诉边南王。”

见他满心欢喜地打开奏报，皇帝的神色陡然一黯。

在李瑾让黑甲骑兵送来的八百里加急的奏报里，说的却是边南王屯军的事情。

其实早在玉泉行宫的时候，皇帝就已经下令让李瑾带黑甲骑兵护送边南王和王后来龙城，算一算时日再过不久就能到达。从玉泉行宫到龙城皇宫的这段日子，皇帝想了许多，他和小白的孩子日后一定会是华周的继承人，就算为此他都不想现在发落了边南王。就当是为孩子留点福祉吧，皇帝想，便让边南王写了这样一份奏报送上来。

只要边南王回去之后解散私军，就对这桩风波睁一只眼闭一只眼。

所幸这是李瑾通过黑甲骑兵送来的消息，前朝还尚不得知，不然要平息前朝的舆论必定又要花费不少的精力。皇帝想要他和小白的孩子日后能有一个可以依靠的显贵的身份，而非在未睁眼的时候就平白得到一个「逆臣血脉」的名头。

白宇满心欢喜地看完奏报，一个劲儿地追问边南王何时才能入京。

皇帝算了算李瑾启程的时日，大约还有半个月就到了，于是回答：“朕让李瑾带兵护送边南王和王后，不会花费太久就能到龙城。”

“太好了，我好想父王和母后！”

皇帝把人拉进怀里亲吻：“小白高兴就好。”

白宇午饭时吃了一叠奶糕，皇帝从他的舌尖尝到了奶香和甜蜜。

一吻过后，白宇喘得有些急了，从耳朵一直红到脸颊。

不过皇帝倒没有多余的心思，见他羞赧地把头埋进皇帝的肩膀，便将人抱着往寝殿走去。白宇午后有小睡的习惯，只是今日高兴坏了，早已过了午睡的时辰也浑然不知。白露听见殿中通往寝殿的槅门传出响声，于是带着一众女官进来伺候世子更衣。白宇本打算来向皇帝谢恩就回马缨园，等头沾了枕头才察觉，自己不知怎么就在永霄殿睡下了。

皇帝挥退旁人，在床沿坐下，作势要等白宇睡了才离开。

“哥哥，你说我要不要给父王准备些礼物。”

“这个朕会交给白露去置办的。”

白宇一副心愿已了的样子，方闭上眼就又睁开了，抓着皇帝的袖子问：“我留在龙城，那父王要把姐姐讨回去和葵蜀的王侯成婚，陛下可不要答应。”

皇帝又点点头答应下来。

白宇闭上眼睛，须臾又想故技重施，刚睁开就被皇帝捂住了。皇帝带着不容忽视的威严降下黑色如乌云盖顶的身影，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲他的嘴唇：“小白要是再不睡，朕可要罚你了。”这一句话如有神助，白宇听完认命地闭上眼睛。

皇帝松开手，只等了一会儿，床上的人就传来平稳的呼吸声。

白宇睡着了，睡得毫无防备。

半晌，殿门轻启，医官提着药箱进来。他上前想要向皇帝行礼，被皇帝抬手制止，于是垂着头又走上前从皇帝手里接过白宇的手腕小心翼翼地摆在手枕上。

自从皇帝会到龙城皇宫，私下叫了几位亲近的医官和北地带来的医官一起料理白宇的身子，他们是这座寂静宫殿里最接近秘密的人，也是最接近危险的人。直至今日，皇帝都没有开诚布公的打算，他在宫里看见了太多血腥手腕，自己也学的像模像样——皇帝的生母有一个规避风险的最好方法，那就是只让自己保守这份秘密。

医官回禀了一切安好的结果。

皇帝点点头，但在他的心里仍是有一根弦因白宇今日的话猛然绷紧。

郡主知道了孩子的事情，虽然白宇在三保证他的亲生姐姐会为他保守秘密，但皇帝对边南国的一切都保持着不信任的态度。边南王红口白牙，能把幼时遇见的世子说成郡主，白枞又是个野心勃勃惯会使用阴谋诡计的小人，至于郡主，富有牺牲精神的边南王长女的确是疼爱自己的胞弟，可王室里长大的孩子又有几分真实的面目。白宇这个姐姐唯一真实的，就是对白宇边南王位继承人身份的肯定。

那么小白的孩子将会拥有加无可加的尊贵身份。

儿子也好，即便是个小女儿也好，边南国的王位不会被交给小白血脉以外的人。对于边南的郡主来说，这也是一个意料之外又情理之中的结果。

皇帝看着白宇的睡颜，轻笑唤道：“快点来吧，朕的晨星。”

白宇就梦见了一片璀璨的星空。

他这觉睡得浅，醒时弄出不少响动，侍官们就一股脑都进了寝殿。

白露还以为殿中出了什么事，也急匆匆地进来瞧，只见到白宇被侍官们簇拥着，还差外袍没有穿。他一副精神十足的模样，看上去好的不得了，白露见这位娇贵的主儿半点事情都没有，暗暗松了一口气下去准备糕点。

白宇伸着懒腰穿过嵌琉璃件的暖廊，天光透过琉璃器，投落满地五彩的霞光。

他又心痒痒地靠近琉璃槅门，拿束冠的金簪打算撬下一块。跟在身后的侍官见了，立刻上前阻止，夺下他手里的金簪插回冠间，拥着他往皇帝的书房走去。只是皇帝正在接见朝臣，白露守在门外，见他过来只好满怀歉意地拦下他。

“这样啊，那我先回去，晚些时候再来见陛下。”

白露让女官们替他穿戴好御寒的斗篷和围巾送他出去，殿外不知何时已经备好了暖轿，还是来时的那顶，脚边是新的火熜。白宇坐进暖轿，午间的雪早已停了，路上的积雪也都扫得一干二净，只有青黄的琉璃顶上还覆盖着雪被。

白宇在轿子里只眯了片刻，轿子便落地了。

“怎么这么快。”

他说着，从侍官拉开的轿帘看出去，外面是个郁郁葱葱的园子。冬日里也有这样满目新绿的地方并不多，据说龙城皇宫后宫的御园就是如此，连池水也是终年不冻，但马缨园到了冬天只有光秃秃的树杈。

“这里不是马缨园，你们把我带到了哪里。”

领路的侍官回答：“这是永霄殿花园里的观明阁。世子以后就住在这里。”

白宇是听说皇帝要他挪地方，但没想到白露准备的这么快。

他钻出暖轿，甫一抬头，威严的永霄殿仿佛近在咫尺触手可及，银朱色的高墙下果然有一扇巧妙隐藏的暗门，方才轿子就是从这里进入永霄殿花园的。侍官介绍说在石林里还有一道穿山游廊也能直接进入永霄殿的院子，皇帝平日就是从那处直接来花园的。只是穿山游廊尽头的门钥匙在白露姑姑手里，白宇日常还是需走此处。

白宇随意点点头，心思早被观明阁吸引过去了。

这处楼阁不愧是白露千挑万选的，池馆清幽，水木明瑟。

观明阁绿琉璃瓦顶黄琉璃瓦剪边，屋檐外梁上遍饰彩画。一侧临水，汉白玉雕栏外是浮着雪的碧水，水面上满是枯败的残荷。等到夏日，风光大盛，莲叶接天，荷花遍放，就又是一番别样的美景。观明阁另一侧湖石林立，绿树翠荫，有青石小径可以通往石山。粗犷的黄石堆砌成山，山顶一座小亭，需从远处绕行。山腹中曲径通幽，尽头就是侍官所说的穿山游廊，可以直接进入永霄殿。山侧还有一条蹬道，迂回曲折至湖面的折桥，可以从湖上观赏花园亦可通往前园的符清台。

侍官催促他进屋休息。

白宇进到观明阁里，阁中倒是规规矩矩皇家楼阁的模样，反倒是马缨园更有一股南方楼阁的温婉。内室的炭火烧了许久，他脱了斗篷还觉得有些热，从支起的窗子看出去正是一颗高大的柏树，即便到了腊月也是碧绿一片。

真是个好地方，白宇心想，他被关在这里一辈子也能乐不思蜀。

“下去领赏吧。”

他话音一落，侍官立刻高高兴兴地谢恩退出去了。

白宇这才四下张望，他这次只当是去永霄殿谢恩的，身边只带了贴身的侍官，其余人手都留在马缨园里。结果一觉睡醒就搬来了观明阁，连侍从都是新的，若说皇帝谨慎也未免太过谨慎，可若连人都不换一个地搬过来，又实在太不警觉。

“你们也过来。”他叫来贴身的侍从，打开茶几正中的倭角食盒，里面装着瓜子、花生、莲子等数种干货，只不过无一例外都是金制的锞子，专门用来打赏宫中的侍从。

白宇看也不看地抓起满满一把赏赐下去。

【待续】


	16. Chapter 16

16

临近年节，宫里一片祥和的忙碌景象。

郡主拢着白狐风毛的斗篷走在湖畔。虽说是暖冬，但湖畔风大也无人驻足。

从她的如意馆到马缨园中间能路过一座石山，石山腹中就有一条捷径。只是她这几次派人去马缨园，白宇都不在园子里，细细询问也不得而知，让女子细腻的心思里留意了一二。自从她知道白宇想要留在龙城之后，就一直惴惴不安，又适逢她与李瑾通信，年少有为的李将军向他透露了边南王上京的消息，她便再也坐不住了。

进入石山，郡主让贴身女官在外守候。

她从一处隐秘的通道转到湖边，迎风的肌肤雪白，似能看得出每寸柔软的肌理。

白枞把手笼在袖中，在皇帝面前他是臣子，郡主是皇帝的客人，他自然是要行大礼的。但出了皇帝的眼皮子，白枞自诩是郡主和世子的长辈，腰杆笔直地站着。

“郡主大病初愈，不该来受风的。”

郡主漠然没有答话，只是从袖中取出一份书信递过去。

白枞拧眉：“这是什么。”

“想来父王也快要到龙城了，这是请叔叔带给父王的家书。”

白枞低头看着手里的信札，与以往想比也并无不妥：“既然是家书，怎么不请宫里的人带出去。你写了什么怕皇帝知道。”

面对他直白的质问，郡主只是淡淡敷衍：“既然叔叔能自由出入龙城皇宫，我又何必去劳烦宫里的掌事姑姑们。您知道，宫中做任何事都要支使银子，我并不似小宇得陛下的垂青，能依仗的便只有叔叔了。我思念父王和母后，还请叔叔尽快转交。”

白枞将信收进去，阴测测地笑：“郡主何不如也学学世子，多去陛下面前走动。”

他明知郡主用敷衍的说辞搪塞他，心里也并没有多不悦。在白枞的心里，借着边南世子在皇帝面前的关系，郡主仍然是皇帝空置的后宫最好的人选之一。

送走郡主，白枞就出宫了。

其实李瑾早在今日就将边南王和王后送到龙城，只是一直被封锁消息，皇帝也没有召见边南王的意思。白枞料想，无论皇帝是何打算，但边南的事情是确凿无疑的。它就像一颗种子在皇帝多疑的土壤里发了芽，再想当做没发生过也难。

这样想着他掏出郡主的书信，不加犹豫私自拆看起来。

这一看，便将他久远计划的筹谋统统推翻了。

另一边在观明阁，白宇正坐在窗下掰着手指数边南王入京的日子。

暖冬午前的璀璨金河流淌，楠木雕海棠花隔扇的的影子落在西域绒花地毯上，仿佛窗外多了一棵灿烂浓烈的花树。借着窗边一对缠枝花西洋镜，阳光能照到摆在内堂长条方案上一对青玉飞龙插屏，正中的蜜蜡佛手盆景鎏满金光熠熠生辉。茶几上摆着原先装满金锞子的鎏金倭角食盒，如今锞子都已经赏人了，食盒里装满果脯和干果。

半晌，一个侍官匆匆推门进来，转手细致地掩上门帘。

他三步并作两步上前，说是李瑾被召到了永霄殿，此刻正在面圣。

白宇一惊，李瑾不是在护送边南王和王后来龙城吗，怎么这个时候会出现在永霄殿。明明按照边南王的奏报上所说的时间推算，边南王还要小半个月才会到龙城，但转念一想，边南王这次是由黑甲龙骑护送入京，脚程自然会快一些。

他立刻起身，嚷嚷着要去永霄殿。

李瑾今日的确是入宫了，只不过并非是皇帝召见他，而是他今日入城之后就马不停蹄地入宫来。一则他是为了尽快转交边南王托他带给郡主和世子的东西，另一方面他越过屏山后接到皇帝的圣旨，要求他暂时压下边南国屯兵的消息。李瑾很是不解，到底有什么原因能让皇帝对边南国意图谋逆的大事都不予惩处，等他一五一十上奏了完边南国近期的所见所闻，便顺口说出了自己的疑虑。

皇帝对他这个打小的伴读信任有加，坦诚道：“小白有了身孕。”

李瑾一懵，他听白枞说起过边南世子身上的秘密，却这个秘密没想到会变成边南国如今的生机。“其实臣倒是觉得，正因为世子有了陛下的血脉，才要早日惩处边南王。”他犹豫再三回答，“若放任不管，他日恐怕伤及世子和郡主。”

“有黑甲龙骑驻守，暂且先等小白生下太子。”

皇帝端起粉青釉茶碗说道。

几个月前南方上贡的一批小种花香茶，本想留着年节的时候拿来饮用，若皇帝开心甚至还要赏赐给皇亲国戚，因此白露收茶之后一直用锡罐密封储存着没有动。结果前几日白宇突然提起边南的花茶，皇帝便硬要白露打开一罐，分了大半给观明阁。

皇帝并不甚喜欢花香茶，他更偏爱入口清苦的北地茶。

然而耐不住白宇喜欢。他有了身孕之后茶汤喝得少，自然更加挑剔一些。

偌大的华周地广物博，龙城皇宫内更是收录天下奇珍，别说是南方进贡的花香茶，就算是边南世子想吃香甜地道的花香饼，宫里也备了有这门手艺的庖子。在垂华门内，属于后宫地界的御园里，栽满南北花草可供欣赏采摘。只要是皇帝喜欢，倾尽天下之博物去满足一个人又有何妨，毕竟普天之下皇土之上，没有比帝王的喜欢更重要的了。

用心至此，皇帝更不会多加苛责边南王。

“还有一件事……”

皇帝正要说下去，蓦地瞥见屏风后探出白宇的脑袋。

白宇模模糊糊听见李瑾提到边南国——李瑾当然会提到边南国，他可是在那儿驻守好几个月——本意不想打扰皇帝和李瑾谈论国事，结果刚躲进屏风后便被皇帝对上了眼，只能主动从屏风后面走出来。他先朝皇帝行了礼，只不过是意思意思，膝盖还没弯皇帝就让他起来了，接着又拱手朝向李瑾。李瑾还记着皇帝说世子怀有身孕的消息，更是不敢受，直挺挺行了个大礼就把白宇噎了回去。

白宇觉得气氛不太对头，乖乖在圈椅里坐下：“臣是不是打扰陛下了。”

皇帝笑道：“没有的事，朕就嘱咐他一二罢了。”说着转向李瑾说，“你也老大不小了，等过了年节，朕准备给你定一门亲事。至于人选，晚些再告诉你，你先下去吧。”李瑾跪安，临走前下意识地看向边南世子，就见白宇笑得合不拢嘴。

他心下有了底，挺直腰杆往外去了。

白宇竖着耳朵等李瑾走远，才转向皇帝：“哥哥，我父王是不是已经入城了。”

“还要几天才能入城，李瑾是有事禀报才先行回来的。”

“是关于边南国的事吗？”

他这话甫一问出口，就恨不得抬手给自己两下。

皇帝最是忌讳外臣干预朝政，他问及边南国的事情，不是朝政又会是什么。不过皇帝听完仍是笑得眉眼弯弯，桃花眼里噙着水光，很多时候白宇都觉得皇帝像是天上来的仙君，纵使是最好的画师也难以描摹这般不染凡尘的眉目。可转念一想，哪有什么「不染凡尘」，执掌天下的帝王也不过是凡尘里因果深种的人。

“边南国门阀割据，你又不是不知情。”

皇帝居然真的不加犹豫地回答了他，这倒让白宇诚惶诚恐起来。

他坐也不是站也不是，忙解释道：“陛下，臣不是要刺探朝政，只是顺口问了一句。”他捂住耳朵，俏皮地眨眼，“臣可以当做没有听过，陛下可不要生臣的气。”

皇帝故作气恼，轻哼道：“唤朕什么。再不改口朕可真的气了。”

白宇拖着粘腻的尾音，乖乖喊了一声「哥哥」。

“只听父王提起过一二，我从来不喜这些，所以一直没放在心上。”

“你是边南国唯一的世子，边南王居然没有教你这些。”皇帝诧异，“朕看郡主似乎颇有些管家的能耐，还以为你也学了七八分。”话虽如此，但边南王重视血脉情谊，耳根子又软，对白枞深信不疑，边南会变成这样也少不得他的功劳。

白宇侧过头：“那哥哥帮帮我呗。”

他靠在圈椅里，身后是松软的鹅绒垫子，好似永霄殿里一件珍贵美丽的摆设。

但他不是冷冰冰的摆设，边南的世子带着南方独有的馥郁芬芳，就像饱含汁水的果实用柔软甜蜜的果肉包裹住脆弱的种子。皇帝尤其爱他身上的甜蜜，也会为他无时无刻不向外散发的甜美而困扰，但很快连华周国的这位主人也会为此深陷其中。

他走下仙气萦绕的神台，将这颗果实据为己有。

皇帝在圈椅上坐下，这只金贵的猫就顺势坐上他的腿，咬着被亲得通红的唇瓣梳理衣衫。有了孩子之后，白宇愈发娇气些，哪怕是皇帝稍稍多用一分力气，他都噘着嘴喊疼。皇帝总想着，需找个合适的时机好好惩治他，却发现自己根本下不了这份心。

于是，得寸进尺的边南世子打理完衣衫就站起来要走。

“李将军带了些我边南所用的旧物，已经送到马缨园去了，我去看看。”

他撂下这么一句话，也不等皇帝同意，就从搂紧自己的臂膀里脱身出去，像一只花蝴蝶似的从浸满沉重龙涎香的永霄殿飞走了。

白宇出了永霄殿，心情大好地往马缨园走。

还没出永霄殿的宫门，就听白露过来提醒说李瑾在宫门外等他。

白宇步出宫门，果真见李瑾还没走，正站在银朱色的宫墙下。武将的站姿很容易辨别，双腿微微分开，脚尖向外，身姿挺拔像寂静的苍木纹丝不动。若是放在晚上，很容易被误认为是天王庙里威武的泥身塑像。

他眨眨眼：“李将军可是有话对本世子说。”

李瑾确实是有话要说。他做了一个邀请的姿势，白宇就跟着一起往马缨园走去。

“在下听闻世子遇喜，还没有祝贺过世子。”

白宇皱眉，心想华周龙城的人是不是都是有话要绕个十里八湾才说出来，于是笑着打岔道：“你必是听陛下说的，我便收下将军的好意。”他顿了顿，抢在李瑾前面继续说下去，“将军驻守棠棣城辛劳，于情于理本应该是我登门道谢，只是身在宫中不大方便。若是将军有事托付本世子，可直说无妨。”

李瑾突然有些招架不住：“其实也并非是什么大事。”

白宇腹诽，那又是什么事。

只听他默了半刻才开口：“方才陛下提及在下的婚事，世子好像早已知晓。”

“将军心中已经有了结果，何必再多此一举向本世子确认。”白宇拢着袖子，手掌有意无意地抚摸着平坦的小腹。那里虽是看不出端倪，但他心里总有一种藏不住的错觉，好似他的孩子很快就能降生于世。

李瑾停下，看了看跟在身后不远处的侍官们。

他避开人群从衣襟里掏出一件用锦帕包裹的物什双手奉上：“在下想请世子将这件东西转交给郡主。在下是外臣，即便是收了边南王的托付，现下已有陛下金口玉言承诺赐婚，再贸然进入如意馆已是不妥。”

白宇接过，摸着像是一只镯子，偷偷掀开一角果真看见细腻的羊脂玉。

“李将军。”他笑着接过玉镯放进袖袋，笑得花枝乱颤，“按照我们边南的传统，心意相通才能转送信物。陛下才说要赐婚，您就急着送出信物，莫非早就看上姐姐了。”

李瑾郑重其事地点头：“是。”

【待续】


End file.
